


【莫扎特中心】阿玛迪乌斯之歌

by lotusfire666



Series: Musical Series [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 原剧：德扎和法扎主线是莫扎特/阿玛迪（粮食），其他感情线包括/德主教、/法阿洛伊西娅、/康（这个康是德法的fusion）、/法萨。这篇文章断断续续写了有几个月，大概算我写最慢的文了……四万三一发完，就觉得不太适合分章连载。长，慢慢看。
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart/Constanze Weber Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Mozart/Amadeus, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Aloysia Weber, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Musical Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743535
Kudos: 6





	【莫扎特中心】阿玛迪乌斯之歌

沃尔夫冈是在8岁左右的时候发现阿玛迪的。

他因为巡回演出的过度劳累大病一场，醒来的时候看到一个小孩子，长得跟自己一个样，还穿着皇后送他的红衣服。他一开始有点害怕，觉得自己不是见到鬼了吧，但那孩子很安静，只是一直跟着他，也没有像妈妈说的厉鬼那样伤害他，过了几天莫扎特就习惯了。他还没有长大到分得清幻想和现实，当发现那个小鬼不会伤害他之后胆子就大起来了，跑去拽他的衣角，还抓他头发，问他你是不是偷了我衣服？小孩挣扎起来，摇摇头，跑掉了。但过一会儿又折返了过来，不近不远地看着他。

小莫扎特又好奇又兴奋，招呼他说我不碰你了，你叫什么，小孩不回答。你又不说话，我怎么叫你啊？长得跟我这么像，就叫阿玛迪吧？阿玛迪是我的中间名。那小鬼点点头，眼睛有点亮。于是沃尔夫冈就决定叫他阿玛迪了。多酷啊！另一个阿玛迪！而且其他人都看不到他，就让小莫扎特觉得自己有一个大秘密。爸爸不知道，姐姐也不知道，这简直酷毙了。

在爸爸又凶他练琴，姐姐又弹得比他好，沃尔夫冈满心想要出去玩又不得不给关在家里时，他就和阿玛迪一起玩。反正爸爸也看不见，他想怎么玩都行。

阿玛迪特别厉害，比爸爸厉害，比姐姐也厉害，只要他一开始写谱，沃尔夫冈的脑子里就源源不断地出现各种音符，有趣极了。他们俩常在一起玩接龙，阿玛迪把手按在他手上，莫扎特弹一个音，阿玛迪接下一个，总能弹出特别酷的曲子。

阿玛迪最喜欢弹琴和写谱了，虽然沃尔夫冈被爸爸逼得看到琴就头大，但有阿玛迪在，这都不是问题，他神游天外，让阿玛迪代他弹，结果爸爸还很满意，沃尔夫冈就更喜欢阿玛迪了，还能有比这更好的朋友吗？而且是他一个人专属的，这真是世界上最好的事情了。

但渐渐地，小莫扎特发现，阿玛迪从来没有停下来写谱和弹琴。那么多的音乐出现在沃尔夫冈脑子里，几乎要把他的脑子塞炸。

“你就不能歇会儿吗？”他问，被阿玛迪把手按在琴键上。“我累了，我要出去玩。”

阿玛迪不开心。

莫扎特也不开心。

“音乐，音乐有什么好玩的？”他说。重重一击琴键，发出一声巨大的噪音。“你烦死了！我出去玩了！”

然后他溜出去疯玩了一整天。阿玛迪没跟着他。

莫扎特觉得有点空落落的。

他没精打采地回到家，爸爸发现他漏了一天功课，发了脾气，拿南内尔数落他，说你看看你姐姐！南内尔在旁边偷偷笑。沃尔夫冈一边抹着鼻涕眼泪哭着说我再也不敢了，一边偷空狠狠瞪她。

他被罚加练两小时，一点情绪都没有，阿玛迪不在，弹得坑坑巴巴，爸爸的眼睛都快喷火，戒尺差点落到他手上，被妈妈拦住了。

晚上他一个人缩在床上睡觉，想着想着就特别委屈，想着想着又想哭，不明所以，不知道为什么这么伤心。他想我为什么要演奏啊，为什么要记谱啊，我想做杂耍艺人，想开游乐园，想做卖糖的老板，做音乐能做得到这些吗？为什么爸爸非要我做音乐——这真是太不公平！太过分了！

然后阿玛迪出现了。一如既往，又冷静又光洁，月光照在他身上，他看起来就像发着光。小莫扎特眨巴眨巴眼睛，没忍住哭了出来。他伤心极了，小小的心承载了那么多情绪，他都不知道如何说。

阿玛迪爬上沃尔夫冈的床，依偎在他身边，伸手擦掉了他的眼泪。

沃尔夫冈的心里回荡起一支优美的协奏曲，好像在说：睡吧，睡吧，睡一觉醒来一切都会变好的。

“我可讨厌你了。”他说，抽抽搭搭，伸手抱住了阿玛迪。

沃尔夫冈12岁的时候迷恋上了侍从官的女儿。他是在爸爸工作时溜去玩遇上的。那小姑娘有一头红色的卷发，鼻子上有几颗雀斑，她学着大人的样子正襟危坐，脚却忍不住在椅子上一直晃荡。

莫扎特跑去她旁边坐下，问她你喜欢什么，我会弹琴，还会唱歌，你想看我演奏吗？小姑娘倨傲地昂起下巴，说那有什么，我也会弹琴。你会打架吗？会拿剑的男人才最帅。

莫扎特真的跑去卫队溜达了一圈，结果剑重得要命，他提不起来，手指都差点给削了。几个卫兵看着他哈哈大笑。沃尔夫冈脸色涨得通红，阿玛迪想来拽他被他打开了。手指破了几天不能练琴，南内尔没替他瞒着，他又被爸爸狠狠教训了一顿，躲房间里生了好几天闷气。

“我能做什么，阿玛迪？”他问。

阿玛迪默默地拉了他的手，按上琴键。手指上有伤，使不上力，还很痛，但他还是弹了起来，弹着弹着他就高兴起来了，摇晃起身体，还哼着歌。

很痛，但又不那么痛了。阿玛迪让他开心，音乐让他开心。

南内尔推门走了进来。

“沃尔夫冈！”她惊叫道。冲上来把他的手从琴键上拿了下来。“你在干什么？”

“演奏啊。”沃尔夫冈说。南内尔的脸色有点发白。

琴键上留下了斑斑血痕。

阿玛迪露出了被打断的不高兴表情，又消失了。

沃尔夫冈回头想去找他，想说别停啊，别走，我还没弹完……但南内尔已经捧着他的手眼泪汪汪，一个劲说你也不急这几天把手弄坏了怎么办。

“刚才那首歌是不是很好听？”沃尔夫冈只是抓着她追问。“帮我记下来吧姐姐！”

南内尔顿住了，她眼神有点惊恐，趁莫扎特不注意的时候擦掉了自己的眼泪。

14岁时，莫扎特写了自己第一部受欢迎的歌剧。阿玛迪全程兴奋异常，像个真正的指挥一样挥舞着手臂，让莫扎特也非常兴奋。

也许是过于兴奋了，他完成后就生了病，发烧躺在床上，晕晕乎乎，浑身骨头都痛，爸爸急得要命，找了医生给他开药，用厚被子把他裹了起来，还去教堂找神甫为他祷告。

在一片昏沉中，莫扎特脑子里还在转着一支缥缈的曲子，阿玛迪坐在他身边，手指在虚空里弹奏着，就像多年前小莫扎特遇上他时那样光洁漂亮。

沃尔夫冈看了他半天，忽然福如心至。他伸手拉了拉阿玛迪的衣角。

“你是音乐，是吗？”他问。

阿玛迪没说话，只是看着他，眼神一如既往又冷又亮。

“你是我，是吗？”他又问。

阿玛迪微微笑了起来。

莫扎特也笑了起来。

“太好了。”他说，把手放在胸前，抱住自己，又说了一遍。“太好了。”

17岁时，爸爸帮沃尔夫冈在萨尔茨堡谋了个宫廷乐师的职位，莫扎特第一次见到了未来几年他的老板科洛雷多。

科洛雷多刚来萨尔茨堡两年，已经为他赢得了铁血的名号。他极有威严，面对在外享有盛名的小音乐家也不苟言笑。

莫扎特一开始有点怕他。去世的老主教对他们父子很宽容，他们常年在外巡演都没阻拦，但科洛雷多上任就驳回了两次列奥帕多请求带小沃尔夫冈出游的申请。而且他对莫扎特呈上去的作品不置可否，这让习惯了赞美的莫扎特很不舒服。

莫扎特讨厌他，又有点好奇，科洛雷多可是个大人物，人们说他是下届红衣主教人选，青年才俊呀，放他来萨尔茨堡是个历练……可沃尔夫冈总觉得他古板又没劲，明明长得那么好看每天却只知道把自己关在房间里看书写文件。嘿，他去过的地方说不定还没莫扎特多呢！

结果不久之后莫扎特就发现，科洛雷多音乐造诣很高。

他指出了莫扎特谱子里誊写错误的一个音，并且精确地指出莫扎特的问题是太自由散漫，缺乏管束，尤其是对欢乐的赞颂过于滥情，不符合圣歌的原则。

“你，小调写得不错，但这是典礼用的，收起你的轻浮，认真一点。”大主教说，手一松把他的谱子扔在了地上。

沃尔夫冈被他气得没话讲，气哼哼地跑掉了。

几天后，他把自己熬夜写出来的曲子又递交了一次。这次科洛雷多什么话也没说，直接把曲子交给了乐队排练。

和科洛雷多较劲成为莫扎特后青春期的主旋律之一。大主教知道他的天赋，但在他眼里这算不了什么，写好曲是莫扎特的职责，写不好是失职，不好好写是罪过，莫扎特犯下的罪过显然比他履行的职责要多得多。

莫扎特真想掀开他的脑壳看看他还能从哪里找到比自己更出色的音乐家。

全萨尔茨堡都知道他俩不合，鉴于莫扎特在萨尔茨堡朋友众多，而科洛雷多给他的薪水少得他都没法请他们喝酒。

抱怨归抱怨，老爸看得紧，沃尔夫冈也不敢脚底抹油直接溜了，曲子还是得老老实实写。科洛雷多要求还高，拿练习曲充数糊弄不了，不得不耐下性子认真写了不少。虽然免不了被吹毛求疵一番，倒也没出现过打回重做不给钱的情况。

就这样过了快两年，或许是他持续了一段时间比较乖没再惹大主教生气，也或许是收成好了有钱了，也或许只是那天天气格外好，春光明媚着连空气里都有花蜜的香气，总之那次面见时大主教心情格外好，不仅一次通过了莫扎特新写的曲子，交给他新的任务，还命令莫扎特在他批阅文件时演奏，他甚至还命人把钢琴也扛进了办公室。

莫扎特中规中矩地演奏了两首圣乐，抬眼去看科洛雷多似乎沉浸在工作里没在意他，就胆子大了，开始弹一首他新写的抒情曲。阿玛迪坐在他旁边，开心地摇头晃脑。

他想着春天的阳光拂过窗棱，郁金香开过了，黄灿灿一片，风信子沙沙作响，摇晃着头，他喜欢的小铃兰嫩绿嫩绿，他进来的时候路过主教宅邸的花园，小雏菊开成了一片，蔷薇爬上了墙，含苞欲放……他闭上眼睛，似乎能闻到花的芬芳。

他弹得入迷，没留意科洛雷多放下了笔，抬起头来看着他。

沃尔夫冈再次睁开眼睛的时候发现那花香是真的。

侍女送了一大瓶新摘的鲜花进来，放在大主教桌前。

莫扎特的抒情曲也恰到好处地停下了。他以为科洛雷多会让他离开，因为大主教对他的抒情曲一向评价不高，但科洛雷多只是挥手示意他继续。

莫扎特于是继续弹奏。他又弹了大约两个多小时，一直到天色渐暗，房间里陆陆续续点上了灯。他的肚子也开始饿了起来，但大主教没叫他停，他也只能继续。最终科洛雷多终于批阅完了所有文件，站起身来，莫扎特也迫不及待地停下了手。

“明天继续过来。”科洛雷多只是这样说。

莫扎特心有不甘，大着胆子问：“我为您演奏了一整个下午，您只有这一句话吗？”

科洛雷多深深看了他一眼。他从花瓶里抽出了一朵开得最盛的玫瑰，用拆信刀削掉了刺，递到了莫扎特面前。

莫扎特没接。

“给你的奖励。”科洛雷多说，把那朵玫瑰塞进了他的衣扣里。他调整了一下角度，让玫瑰在莫扎特胸前盛开。

然后他微微笑了一下。很浅，但毋庸置疑是个笑，而且若让莫扎特自己来说的话，不是那种见使节时的假笑，竟然是真诚的。

沃尔夫冈莫名有点脸红，心跳加快了点。

他鞠了一躬。“感谢您的慷慨。”

他本意是讽刺，但听起来力度并不足，以至于大主教也没有被冒犯的表情。

莫扎特跑回家的时候心跳一直很快。他回到家连饭都没吃就冲进房间，找出一个小花瓶，倒上水，从衣扣里把玫瑰取出来放进去，把根茎插进水里。他小心地抚过玫瑰的花瓣，它开得正盛，一分一毫都恰恰好。莫扎特没见过这样完美的玫瑰，他相信它一定是大主教花园里最美的那朵花。他也忍不住微笑起来。

第二天他又去了主教府邸给他弹琴，这一次他弹得认真了点，大主教也没有留他太晚，他桌前的依然是昨天那一大捧，养得很好，依然热烈芬芳。结束后大主教给了他一个金佛洛林，这是他难得的赏赐。

莫扎特回家的路上就一直把那块金币颠来倒去地在手指间玩。爸爸很高兴，觉得虽然钱不算多但证明大主教已经开始认可你，未来就有保障了。沃尔夫冈没多说话，吃完饭后就回到房间，昨天的玫瑰放在他的钢琴边上，依然盛开，但边缘开始蜷曲，莫扎特怀疑它开不了太久。

“你也更喜欢玫瑰，是不是？”他低声问阿玛迪。阿玛迪睁着纯蓝的眼睛看着他，没有回答。

沃尔夫冈笑了一下。“明天我们自己去摘吧，别让人发现。”

所以第三天，他又去了。他悄悄溜进大主教的花园，在蔷薇织成的墙前站了一会儿，阿马迪也抬头陪他一起看，但触手可及的花已经被摘掉了，剩下的要爬梯子才能够到，他又不忍去摘那些还没开的花，于是两手空空地走进了主教宅邸。

科洛雷多对他的不请自来有点吃惊，但钢琴还在，所以莫扎特就自作主张地认为这是科洛雷多赞同了——不然他为什么要把琴放办公室占地方？

他依然以科洛雷多喜欢的圣乐开头，之后转成自己新作的钢琴曲，是他前天一晚上写好的，看着大主教的玫瑰，灵感如泉涌，忍不住就写了下来。

但这次大主教打断了他。

“停下。”他说。“停下来，你弹的是什么？”

莫扎特停下手。“一首新的钢琴曲。前天刚写的。”

科洛雷多脸上阴晴不定。

莫扎特看着他。

他忽然意识到科洛雷多听明白了——莫扎特自己都还没明白的事，他听凭阿玛迪带着他随性而至，根本没去思考其中的含义——而科洛雷多听明白了。连爸爸和姐姐都不能这样明白他。

他不知道他应该为知音难觅而欢喜，还是因为这知音是科洛雷多而害怕得颤抖。他把手从钢琴上放下。他站起身，在背后握紧了阿玛迪的手。

科洛雷多上上下下盯了他一会儿，转过了身去。

“这首曲子，以后不要再弹。”他说。

莫扎特抿住了嘴唇。“为什么？”他忍不住问。

科洛雷多没理他。

“亲王大主教殿下，您不能禁止我创作。”莫扎特争辩道。“我没有违反任何一条戒律，这是一首非常优雅的曲子，也不含任何您所驳斥的低俗内容——事实上，我是想着您写的。”

科洛雷多猛地转身，看向他，眼睛里放出严厉的光。“你再说一遍？”

莫扎特被他一瞪，愣了愣，才意识到自己说了什么。他耳朵有点红，但还是撑着没低头，勇敢地回视主教大人。“我是想着您写的。”他重复道。“这首曲子献给您。”

科洛雷多又看了他一会儿，方才开口问：“你想要什么？”

莫扎特看着他严肃深沉的面容，漆黑的眼睛，忍不住想，他明明长得这样美，笑起来多好看啊，为什么他不多笑笑？

“一支您的玫瑰。”他最终回答。

科洛雷多低头沉思，时间漫长得让沃尔夫冈心里敲起了小鼓。

“弹完它。”大主教最后说道，然后就不再说话。

莫扎特重又在琴凳上坐了下来，他深吸了口气，阿玛迪担忧地看着他，他回给他一个宽慰的笑，从头弹起那首欢快又缠绵的曲子。

赞美春天，赞美阳光，赞美阳光在科洛雷多头发上跳跃的影子，赞美花园里青翠的草丛，主教府邸里萦绕不去的玫瑰花香，柠檬的汁液在水里扩散，冒起的热气熏着科洛雷多的脸……

他弹完最后一个音，放下手来，吐出一口气，忽然觉得有些紧张。

他抬起头，科洛雷多合上了手里的文件夹。

大主教什么话也没说，只是从位子上站起身，理了理自己的衣服。

莫扎特也没说话，起身跟上了他。

科洛雷多带着他走过长长的走廊。玻璃窗下阳光投射两人的影子，拉得长长的。大主教走得并不快，但莫扎特也没超过他，总在他身后一步，就看着他的衣服上刺绣在光线里闪闪发光，头发也闪闪发光，连投下的阴影里灰尘舞动都闪闪发光。

他不由自主地就觉得心里轻盈，想要笑起来。他抓紧了阿玛迪的手，听见刚才的旋律在心里打转。

科洛雷多带莫扎特去了花园。大主教的视线在那一排蔷薇墙上扫过，就盯住了顶上的一朵，开得正盛，但很高，因而没有被摘到。

“那个。”他伸手指了指。

沃尔夫冈过了一会儿才意识到他是在征求自己意见。

他笑着回答。“好的。”

主教颔首，叫来园丁，搬来梯子把那朵花摘下来。全程只盯着园丁的动作，连一个正脸都没给莫扎特。

玫瑰递到大主教手上，他仔细地看了看，发现已经开过头了——有一片花瓣已经翘曲变黑，园丁摘得太晚。

虽然莫扎特没有意见，但科洛雷多是不能接受这样的不完美的。他把玫瑰扔到一边，继续开始搜寻，指挥着园丁爬上爬下。

莫扎特倒是把那朵花捡起来抚摸了一番，轻轻嗅了嗅。依然很香。

浪费了几十支玫瑰之后科洛雷多也并没有满意，不仅如此，园子里已经不剩几朵玫瑰了，他的耐心也用完了，脸色变得阴沉，园丁吓得头都不敢抬，莫扎特手里捧着一大把被他扔掉的玫瑰站在他身后，倒是心情很好，差点哼起了小曲儿。

“这已经很好了，殿下。”他说。从那束花里抽出一支递到大主教面前。“给。您看这花多美，一点虫眼也不影响它是天主完美的造物啊。”

科洛雷多接过，皱着眉头看了看，又抬起头深深地看了他一眼。

“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”他说。

莫扎特等着他的下一句。但大主教只是叫了他的名字，就没再出声。他小心地擒着那朵花，丢下莫扎特，走回了房间。

两周后，莫扎特再次面见大主教，这一次演奏完后科洛雷多屏退了众人，只留下小音乐家，站在台阶下，因为某些不明所以的预感而紧张。

“你想要什么？”科洛雷多再一次问，居高临下，视线穿透了他。

莫扎特有一瞬想说您，又想说您的恩泽，但阿玛迪忽然拽了一下他的衣角，最后他说出口的就变成了：“让我自由写曲。”

科洛雷多的眼睛暗了一瞬，又恢复成玻璃一般的冷和剔透。

“自由只是那些低劣的无政府主义者灌输到蠢人脑子里的幻想。”大主教回答，在沃尔夫冈想争辩时伸手止住了他的话。

“缺乏管束的，必将败坏。你受雇于我，你得听我的。”他说。“你太缺乏约束了。”他沉吟了一会儿，引用了圣经。“不可不管教孩童，用杖打他，他必不至死，用杖打他，救他的灵魂免下地狱。”

若是阿尔科伯爵在，他便知道这是科洛雷多最接近坦诚和好意的表述，但沃尔夫冈并不懂他，也没有耐心去琢磨这位大人莫测的心思，他只是小声嘟哝了一句：“我又不是你孩子。”

科洛雷多听见了。“你是我的子民。”他说，又顿了顿。“这难道还不够吗？我甚至——可以做你的教父。”

沃尔夫冈愣了愣。他刚想说我有教父了，忽然察觉到科洛雷多的另一个意思——他在提供一个捷径和借口，教亲的那些风流韵事莫扎特在游历时听过不少。

沃尔夫冈心跳加速，咽了下口水。他喜欢大主教漂亮的脸和身体，也喜欢他懂他的音乐，不止一点点地喜欢他极其偶尔掩不住的那点温柔，可大主教要求的是另外一些东西——他要求莫扎特属于他。这令人害怕。

他不由自主地看了眼身边的阿玛迪，仿佛要从他那里得到一些支持。然而阿玛迪看向别处，没在看他。

沃尔夫冈难得地不知如何回答。科洛雷多等了一会儿，收回了那转瞬即逝的机会。

“你可以走了。”大主教说，靠进深深的椅背，把自己沉进了阴影里，面无表情。“以后不用过来伴奏，做好你的工作即可。”

莫扎特垂下头，磨蹭了一会儿，向他行礼告别。

他回到家里，水瓶里养着的最后一支玫瑰也变得干枯了，花瓣也掉了几片。莫扎特盯着它看了好一会儿，最终也没舍得把它扔掉。

晚上夜深人静时，他躺在床上和阿玛迪说话。如果我答应了会怎样？科洛雷多会笑起来吗？就像他第一次送我玫瑰时那样笑？他后来又送了我一大捧玫瑰……你喜欢他吗？我知道，我知道，我也不喜欢他，又吝啬又古板，一点也不好……但是，他真的听得懂你想说什么啊……莫扎特小声地笑起来，摸了摸阿玛迪的脸。我特别高兴，高兴得都快疯了。

阿玛迪眨了一下眼睛，在他手心里蹭了蹭。

莫扎特想着想着又笑起来。他懂就好了，你说我们要是再努力努力，他会不会增加乐廷预算，说不定请更多人过来，重新装修歌剧院，我们会有新的乐手，新的女高音和男高音，我一直觉得有好几个人早就该踢走了……他陷入了美妙的幻想，自顾地笑起来，阿玛迪安静地看着他。

但科洛雷多给莫扎特的回应是撤销大剧院。理由是年久失修，重新装修预算太高，而且长期以来入不敷出，早就该撤了。歌剧？在萨尔茨堡有多少人需要看歌剧？排演新歌剧需要请演员，需要装修，需要一整支乐队一整个班底，每一笔开支都是真金白银，萨尔茨堡刚刚熬过一个严酷的冬天，谁知道今年的收成会不会好，没必要浪费钱在一桩定会亏损的事务上。再说排演谁的歌剧？加斯曼的剧在维也纳排得满满当当，他的徒弟萨列里也炙手可热，根本不会把班底派来他们这里，那还有谁？莫扎特吗？哈，黄口小儿！以为自己巡演过有一点名气，无知的民众喜欢他就真能随心所欲？他还不到20岁，他懂什么？

莫扎特去主教府邸试图争辩，恳求科洛雷多放弃这一命令，但科洛雷多根本懒得见他，让阿尔科伯爵直接把他赶了出去。

莫扎特气得用泥巴扔科洛雷多的窗户，在主教发怒地吼叫之前逃之夭夭，又半夜三更溜过来，在房檐底下拉小提琴模仿猫叫，还学驴叫，结果被巡逻的卫兵给发现，差点被抓了。

没被抓的原因是他被怒气冲冲的科洛雷多拎进了房间。

“你到底想干什么？！”大主教压低声音质问道，只来得及披着单薄的睡衣，露出半个结实的胸膛。

莫扎特花了点工夫从他胸前移开视线，看向他的脸。“我想请求您收回撤销大剧院的命令。”

“不可能。”科洛雷多断然拒绝。“你知道维系这样一堆破烂要多少钱？你知道要重建它又要多少钱？”

“我会让它重新辉煌起来的！”莫扎特叫起来。“您知道我可以！”

科洛雷多嗤笑了一声。“你太天真了。”他回答。“我只要求你做好你该做的事你都做不到，还想重建大剧院、演歌剧？别忘了你是谁！”

莫扎特涨红了脸。“我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！我是个音乐家，你在这个国家能找到最好的！”

科洛雷多扬起下巴：“——我的奴仆。”

莫扎特瞪着他。

科洛雷多紧了紧自己的衣服。“如果不是因为这个我凭什么要救你？让卫队把你抓进牢里和真正的小偷、盗贼、杀人犯一起过夜或许还能让你长点记性。我为什么要付你薪水，为什么允许你在府邸进出，忍受你的无礼、粗鲁和败坏的恶习？”他降尊纡贵地伸出手来，等着莫扎特亲吻。“音乐家？哈。别忘了一切创作都归于上帝，而在这里，我受祂的命令监管祂的子民。你应该感谢我的仁慈。”

莫扎特看了他一会儿，走上前，俯下身轻轻托起他的右手亲吻他的主教戒指。

“愿上帝保佑祂的奴仆。”他低声说。他想说但我不是你的奴仆——科洛雷多抓住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，好像观赏一件艺术品一样看着他，然后俯下身，亲吻了他的嘴唇。

莫扎特头脑空白了一瞬，科洛雷多退开了，站在他面前，手指还捏在他脸上暖热。

他看着莫扎特不敢置信睁大的眼睛，轻笑了一声。

不知是他的这声笑还是他眼睛里遮挡不住的欲望忽然点燃了莫扎特心里那隐忍已久的火。

他扑了上去，反吻了回去，唇舌并用，从酒店老板娘、女招待、厨娘那里学来的招数都用在大主教身上。他把大主教按到了床上，手顺着他松垮的浴袍伸进去，腿卡进他的腿间，科洛雷多拽了他一把，他也倒在床上了。

莫扎特不曾和男人做过爱，科洛雷多也并不太配合，除了一如既往地颐使气指之外完全没有提供有效建议。但情欲总能想办法找到出口，无论是他在大主教的皮肤上留下自己的印记，还是科洛雷多狠狠抓着他的头发，拽得发根都痛……莫扎特确实相信，在科洛雷多高高仰起的脖颈、忍不住泄露出声的呻吟、发红变湿的眼角里，他的血有一刻是热的，和他自己一样热。

结束时科洛雷多懒洋洋地起身，推开依然趴在他身上的小音乐家，他赤裸着去洗澡，哪怕满身欢爱痕迹依然好像在巡视自己的领地般雍容自在。

他也确实是在这片领地上为王，这令他该死地冷漠，而且遥不可及。仿佛刚才那点温存不过是他生活里无关紧要的一个糜烂的小插曲。

莫扎特抱着自己的衣服听浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，他看着华丽的帷幔，镀金的雕花，墙上挂着的圣母像，桌上放着打开的厚厚一本古籍……精细的人造物之美，在某种意义上代表了科洛雷多本人。这也是他待过最高贵的卧室了。

然后他发现，阿玛迪站在房间距离床最远的地方，就快把自己塞进墙里了。

莫扎特对他招手，希望他靠近些，阿玛迪摇着头，背过了身去。

莫扎特顿了顿。阿玛迪一直不喜欢他和别人亲近，但从未有过拒绝他的时候。他总是不近不远地待着，冷眼旁观莫扎特招蜂引蝶，情潮涌动，床笫之事于他和路边风景并无区别。

莫扎特叹了口气。他用科洛雷多的床单胡乱擦了擦身，起身穿衣服，在大主教洗完澡出来之前就悄悄溜掉了。

在那之后他和大主教的关系变得有些扑朔迷离。他们偶尔上床，在大主教厌烦了在情人间周旋时他会差人以演奏为名把莫扎特叫来，最后就变成卧室里的奏鸣了。他总在房间里放上鲜花，莫扎特临走时会带走一枝。莫扎特还在他房间里拉过小提琴，科洛雷多有一把极好的小提琴，他也难得地放松，露出柔和的笑意。大主教甚至还在一次事后跟他讨论过赋格。

莫扎特幻想过这能为他的音乐发展带来一些好处。大主教喜欢他，不是吗？他也喜欢科洛雷多啊，大主教足够聪明，而且耳朵真的很好。他知道莫扎特有多棒，在他们耳鬓厮磨的时候他说过，他说你是我的珍宝，他说为我演奏吧，我的云雀，星星我都会给你的……

可大主教依然如期拆除了大剧院，砍掉了三分之一的乐廷预算，还包括了莫扎特的部分奖金。

不仅如此，他在莫扎特愤怒地找他理论时连听都不想听。

“你懂什么？”他说，冷冷地看着前一天晚上还和他交换情热的小音乐家。“比音乐更重要、更大的事有太多了。”

沃尔夫冈看着他，忽然觉得他如此陌生——或许他从未熟悉过这位高高在上的大主教。他的那些共鸣是真的，可也就仅止于此了，他喜欢莫扎特并不比喜欢一本善本、一件精雕细琢的披风更多。莫扎特短短二十年人生，只有音乐，科洛雷多不能理解，也或许他理解，但他完全不在意。

莫扎特觉得冷。科洛雷多的身体是暖的，可他的心并不是。

莫扎特感觉被愚弄、被背叛，他知道自己曾受到特殊的优待——如果科洛雷多没打算帮他，为什么他要对他好？为什么他要那样微笑着看他？他在大主教身上投诸了太多希望，那可是希洛尼姆斯·科洛雷多，一言九鼎的君主，他怎么能辜负自己的子民？他怎么能言而无信，装作什么也没发生？失望让人气愤。爱转变为恨不过一念间。

科洛雷多当然很快察觉到了。他那么聪明。他没有任何表示，只是一如既往地挑剔小音乐家呈上来的作品。如果不是变本加厉。

矛盾的激化有时只需要一个眼神、一句冷笑、一个无人能懂的沉默。

生活变得很无聊。大主教提的要求虽然麻烦但从来也不会难住莫扎特。他不能出城，每周去乐廷报道，为大主教没完没了的弥撒和一群资质平庸滥竽充数的乐团成员一起演奏，这对他的耳朵也是种折磨。他只能写小曲，没有歌剧，不能听到最美的人声，不能去维也纳，不能去柏林，不能去威尼斯，更不能去巴黎……莫扎特几乎从记事起就在旅行，异国的喧闹、新奇，永远在路上的兴奋感已经刻进了他的血液，小小的萨尔茨堡就如主教一样刻板，如同一个监狱堡垒，快要把他憋疯了。

他是谁？他是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特啊！他是被阿玛迪选中的上帝的宠儿啊，为什么他要被困在这种地方，连台交响乐都没法排？

莫扎特赌博、酗酒、嫖妓，他在生活里恣意妄为，仿佛以此作为对科洛雷多所代表的某种严厉而虚伪的权威的反抗。哈！道貌岸然！披着神圣的外衣行的却都是恶事，丑陋！你怎么能管得住阿玛迪，怎么能管得住自由的音乐？

爸爸一门心思只想小儿子能老实稳定工作，讨大主教欢心多赚点钱，为此腆着老脸在大主教面前求了很多次，说了很多好话，莫扎特不是为了他早就跟科洛雷多翻脸了。他不得不低头忍受大主教的刻薄挑剔和攻击，故意装作若无其事——他知道科洛雷多最讨厌被无视。父亲浇的那点水并不能平息这战争，仿佛这样相互刺伤才能记住他们曾经身为共犯，纵容了自己的欲望，一起犯下过罪。

日子越来越憋闷，越来越难以忍受——房间太小，钢琴太旧，妈妈太唠叨，爸爸管太多，姐姐太烦，马路上声音太吵，隔壁女仆笑得不好看，声音太刺耳——太吵了，太吵了，为什么生活这么吵？一片嘈杂，挤压着他，让莫扎特无处可去，让他常常愤怒，甚至讨厌任何发出声响的东西。连音乐也让他烦躁——有什么意义？不过是为了应付科洛雷多那混账写的毫无新意的东西——

这一切让人窒息，疯玩也拯救不了他，每一次纵情狂欢之后总有深深的空虚无法填补，他需要更真实的、更热烈的——鲜血、爱情、创作——他需要写东西，他想写很多很多曲，他都能看得到那音符在跳跃，但他力气不够，他非得拼了命去抓才能够到，却总被这世界压着，不让他飞起来——太沉重了，为什么身体这样沉重？

阿玛迪——他忍不住呼唤。救救我吧。

阿玛迪伸手遮住了他的眼睛。

莫扎特躺倒在地上，窗户关得很紧，可还是止不住传来外面的声音。阿玛迪的手冰凉，让他的烦躁渐渐消散。他又捂住了莫扎特的耳朵，那些过量的杂音就从他耳朵里消失了。

扑通、扑通，他只能听见自己的心跳。

莫扎特深深呼吸了一口气。我们走吧，离开这里，好吗？他问阿玛迪。

阿玛迪没有说话。他只是继续捂着莫扎特的耳朵，莫扎特的心里开始有一首歌在唱，遥远的星星上，有黄金般的天堂……

他闭着眼睛，热泪在眼睑下滚动，有光在那薄薄一层皮肤遮蔽的黑暗里，不睁开也能感觉得到。

几天后矛盾终于爆发，莫扎特不堪忍受地和科洛雷多当庭大吵，要求离开，科洛雷多真的有一瞬间露出了被刺伤的表情。他脸涨得通红，失去风度地咒骂，之后拂袖而去。莫扎特看到了，但并没有在他心里激起后悔，而是终于得胜的狂喜。

终于让你看到这一天了。他想。你这世间的权柄所分封的上帝奴仆能有多尊贵？而我——阿玛迪早已为我加冕。

莫扎特实在失望太多次了，以至于获得自由的喜悦超过一切。他迫不及待要奔赴新世界、新未来，萨尔茨堡要被他抛在身后，就像扔掉一个沉重的包袱。

爸爸很失望，但事已至此，只能让妈妈陪他一起去。他拿出了全部的积蓄，交给安娜玛利亚，又嘱托莫扎特一定照顾好妈妈，方才依依不舍地放他们离开。

尽管深信着自己的才华，但莫扎特的求职之路并不太顺利。音乐家太多了。莫扎特想要的职位总有更有经验的人在——尽管他们没有一个比得上莫扎特，但他太年轻，又得罪了亲王大主教，任何乐廷都不可能解雇了自己熟悉的乐师转而雇佣他。

他在慕尼黑折戟，转而去曼海姆，听闻那里要排演一出歌剧。然后在曼海姆，莫扎特遇上了韦伯一家——他遇上了阿洛伊西娅。

尽管母亲再三提醒，这突如其来的好意须小心提防，沃尔夫冈也已经听不进去了。

阿洛伊西娅那么美啊，烛光里裙子闪烁着微光，她眼角似乎也闪着微光，她高高盘起的发髻，如天鹅一般修长的脖子，纤细的手腕……每一样都如此完美，她张开嘴，声音令星星震动，在每一次莫扎特以为结束了的时候又轻飘飘飙到更高的地方，仿佛穿破云层，登上月亮。更远、更高、更遥不可及……

莫扎特头皮发麻，眼含热泪，只能在心里说天主啊，天主啊。

一个颤悠悠的尾声收了回来，阿洛伊西娅方才转过身看向莫扎特。

莫扎特跪了下来。

他如何能不跪？上帝在他面前显现，以美的形式，宏大、遥远、不可触及，他除了臣服还能怎样？美是这样不可理解，拒绝接近，却又摧枯拉朽般倾泻而下，伤害他，震动他的心神，完全没有讨饶的余地。它以一位妙龄少女的姿态呈现，有形象，有声音，有热度，何等愚钝的人才能对此上帝的杰作视而不见？

阿洛伊西娅朝他伸出了手，莫扎特小心地捧住，亲吻她的手背，几乎无法相信这是真的。

他有阿玛迪，阿洛伊西娅呢？是否也有一个缪斯跟在她身边？

他迷上了阿洛伊西娅，为她的一颦一笑倾倒，为她每一句含义模糊的话牵肠挂肚。她是多么灵巧啊，狡猾得像一只猫儿，莫扎特总是碰不到她，那些他跟酒馆女招待和流莺们学的招数一点也使不出来，只知道对她好，请她唱歌，赞美她，为她写曲。

他有那么多旋律，想到阿洛伊西娅就停不下来，想象着阿洛伊西娅会如何演唱他能写一整出歌剧。爱情的热烈滋润了他的心，让他仿佛获得了新生，他写啊写，阿玛迪每天都围着他打转，他总是止不住笑，罔顾妈妈担忧的眼神。

唉，爱情和创作可以同时发生吗？他想赞美阿洛伊西娅的时候就会写曲，可曲子怎么描摹她笑起来的模样，怎么描摹他心里涌动的激情？不管他怎样努力总是没法追上真实的她，那美的震撼和心的触动无法言传。他不得不一次次往韦伯家跑，想多看看她。他总不好空手上门，每次都会带点东西，有时是葡萄酒，有时是蛋糕，有时是鲜花，之后在西西莉亚的暗示之下他便直接给钱了。

韦伯家多辛苦，仅靠父亲做抄写员艰苦渡日，养了四个女儿，就算这样他们还是努力攒钱送阿洛伊西娅学音乐，把她培养成出众的歌手，莫扎特怎能看着他们继续困顿下去，让阿洛伊西娅这样的明珠蒙尘？

他会花一整个下午和阿洛伊西娅在一起，弹琴，说话，听她说话，过很久才唱一句，抿着嘴唇笑，眼睛眨一下，又停一会儿……每一个动作都令人着迷。她总说想离开家，想去更大的舞台，她这样说的时候眼睛会发光，脸颊也发红，沃尔夫冈的心都鼓胀起来，仿佛风一吹就能飞上天。他热切地握住她的手说我的小夜莺，我们会成功的，你值得去维也纳的舞台，让公主和王后为你喝彩。

阿洛伊西娅撅了一下嘴，把手从他手里轻轻抽出，可哪有那样容易啊，莫扎特先生，您先帮我在奥朗日公主面前露脸吧！我真想她能聘用我……

莫扎特为她写了非常难的咏叹调，尽管他觉得依然无法完美再现阿洛伊西娅的美，但也是他可以做到的最好了，之后他便停下笔——毕竟比起用作曲去追溯，真实的阿洛伊西娅好太多了。阿玛迪很不开心，但莫扎特早已学会了无视他。

阿洛伊西娅练习了很久。她练歌的时候很认真，伸长了脖子，身体舒展，胸腔震动着，美妙的喉音从娇艳的红唇中传出，莫扎特就总忍不住想撩她，惹得他得到了不少拍在脸上的香巾和扇子。

他们渡过了多少美妙的时光啊。他们在花园里散步，小声而快乐地交谈，走着走着就走远了，去到不熟悉的小路。莫扎特在走进树林里时就牵上了她的手，阿洛伊西娅手心热热的，还有汗意，青苔在他们脚下柔软地碎裂，发出嘎吱的声响，阳光从一侧射过来，亮晶晶的，他们一直走了很久，久到鞋子都被青草的汁液染绿弄脏。莫扎特的心里一片安静——没有音乐，只有树林婆娑，光影震颤，以及阿洛伊西娅。

阿玛迪拽着他的手，想把他从阿洛伊西娅身边拖开，但莫扎特悄悄甩开了他，他便不远不近地跟着，抱着自己的宝匣，脸上有种愤怒的神情。

莫扎特没看他。他只知道阿洛伊西娅如此柔软，头发梳起后露出一小截白玉一样的后颈如此迷人，每一个发卷儿都可爱得闪光。她脸红了呀，她的小脑瓜在想什么？如果他搂住她的腰，抱住她，亲吻她，她会拒绝吗，就像拒绝莫扎特想晚上来拜访她的请求？他胡思乱想着，没注意阿玛迪什么时候消失了。

他紧了紧自己的手，走得离她更近了，能闻到她身上的粉香，混杂着香水味儿、她身上裙子清洁干净的洗衣粉味儿，这味道令人神魂颠倒。一阵风恰时吹过，阿洛伊西娅稍稍打了个战，莫扎特伸出手来，抱住她的肩——她妹妹突然从树林间跑了出来。

“康斯坦茨！”阿洛伊西娅叫道，莫扎特飞快地缩回了手。

康斯坦茨穿着普通且旧得看不出原本是紫色还是粉色的裙子，拎着裙摆，踢踢踏踏地从他们面前走过。

“你这个傻瓜！”她粗鲁地朝莫扎特喊了一声，就猛地又跑掉了，还撞到了阿洛伊西娅，把姐姐撞得一晃，站立不稳，被莫扎特扶了一把。

她跑远之后阿洛伊西娅就很不开心，莫扎特想碰她也错失了机会，心里懊恼。没想到走了没几步阿洛伊西娅主动凑了上来，攥住了他的手——多烫啊，烫得莫扎特心里一跳——“沃尔夫冈——”她轻声呼唤，眼睛湿润，深得看不清颜色——她的娇嫩红唇压上莫扎特的嘴唇，只一瞬，就如来时那样突然地退开。她转身想走了。

莫扎特只怔了几秒，就一把抓住她的手臂，把她揽进怀里，欧根纱裙子在男士外套上摩擦发出沙沙的响声。他吻上她，汲取她口唇里的蜜汁，堵住她的呼吸，手指顺着她的裙摆往下摸，直到她受不了地推开他，脸涨得通红，眼睛也红了。

“不，沃尔夫冈，不——”她说着，莫扎特永远搞不清她到底是真的拒绝还是欲拒还迎。

“我爱你，我爱你，阿洛伊西娅——”莫扎特热烈地说，也只有这句话能表达他心中涌动的激情。

然而阿洛伊西娅只是摇着头，不断摇着头，她用手帕遮着脸，莫扎特看不清她的表情。过了好一会儿，她理了理有些凌乱的裙子和头发，抬起头来，温柔地微笑，示意他们该回去了。

晚些时候莫扎特一个人倒在床上，想着那个吻，想着阿洛伊西娅。阿玛迪再次出现了。他抱着自己的匣子站在床边，低头看沃尔夫冈。

莫扎特转过身去不想看他。

阿玛迪碰了碰他的手，莫扎特把手抽走了。

“让我一个人待着。”莫扎特说。“离我远点！我现在不想想音乐的事！”

阿玛迪沉默地在床角坐下。漫长的白日终于结束，莫扎特看着窗外被夕阳染红，随后变成黛青，又渐渐暗下去，星夜上升，空气里飘浮着晚间炊烟的味道。

“……我真的爱她。”过了很久，沃尔夫冈轻声开口，轻得仿佛自言自语。“我想娶她。她会是曼海姆最美的新娘。我想给她写很多首歌……甚至为她写歌剧！我要把她捧红，让所有人都知道这位美与艺术的女神是我的！”他顿了顿，因为年轻的雄心一会儿激昂一会儿失落。“我们会征服世界……维也纳会为我们倾倒。”

“……但如果我不会音乐，她会爱我吗？如果我是个农夫，她是个侍女，她会更容易爱我吗？唉，我真的不明白她……”

但这样的假设并没有意义，莫扎特闭上了眼睛。阿玛迪爬到他身边，抓住了他的手，莫扎特心里回荡起他为阿洛伊西娅写的那首曲子，凄婉哀艳，仿佛在唱着：为何爱是如此折磨？为何背离，为何舍弃，为何为何？

妈妈成天唉声叹气，觉得莫扎特鬼迷心窍，为什么在这个女孩子身上花这样多的工夫，爸爸肯定不会同意他娶一个抄谱员的女儿，他难道不该抓紧时间去四处推销自己，把自己的工作先定下来再考虑追求女孩子的事儿吗？更何况那韦伯一家显然是拿他当肥羊宰了，阿洛伊西娅要上声乐课要花钱，家里拮据，时时需要一些周转……借口总有一堆，沃尔夫冈总是不疑有他，乖乖送上。他以为花钱就能让阿洛伊西娅成名？就能让韦伯一家感谢他？看看那家的主妇！十足的恶人！在榨干可怜的沃尔夫冈之前她不会放手的！

她不得不求助于丈夫，家书一封又一封。儿子这样下去就完蛋了！他是在把他的才华浪费在无益之事上！他如何能辨认这世间险恶，唉，若让这狡猾女人的温柔乡葬送了他的大好前途，我倒宁愿他从未出过萨尔茨堡！

阿洛伊西娅终于在沃尔夫冈的帮助下成功获得了青睐和续签的机会，也越来越多的人称赞她像只夜莺一般动人。她兴奋极了，悄悄送了手帕给他，还带着香粉的味道呢！他们说过那么多未来，好像触手可及，西西莉亚若有似无地暗示了婚期，阿洛伊西娅羞红了脸，但在出门后飞快地碰了碰莫扎特的手。

莫扎特是多么高兴啊，回家时都是跳着走的，妈妈会反对，爸爸会生气，但那可是阿洛伊西娅，他的缪斯！他会跟她一起踏上巡演的旅途，他们会一帆风顺，未来就像是黄金铺满了道路。

他回到家，迫不及待地想要收拾行装，妈妈阻止了他，他抱怨了两句，就看到妈妈伸出手，递上了父亲的信。

爸爸的信写得很长，而且很动情。他斥责了儿子的叛逆，也语重心长地劝诫，尤其是这么早就要成婚的打算不负责任。假若阿洛伊西娅如他所说的那样好，沃尔夫冈就更不应该做出如此草率的决定。他这样有才华，应该为世人所认可，胜过被柔情耽误了前程。

莫扎特看着看着就眼眶湿润。

爸爸啊，离开后方才感觉到父亲在他身上烙上了多么深重的刻印。他做的一切都是为了爸爸能够为他骄傲。没有爸爸多年来对他悉心的培养，他的天赋又从何说起？阿玛迪也会离他而去的吧……

他想了一夜，第二天一大早去了韦伯家，跟阿洛伊西娅告别。

阿洛伊西娅本来见到他很高兴，但听他说明来意脸就白了。西西莉亚也非常震惊，一个劲重复怎么会，怎么这样急，那我们做的那些计划，阿洛伊西娅的未来……

莫扎特只能说着抱歉，说等着我，等我功成名就，我一定会回来娶你——他是真心的，但更像是临阵落逃了。

阿洛伊西娅用手捂住了脸，再抬起来时脸颊上一道闪亮的痕迹。她什么话也没说，转身回了屋。西西莉亚咒骂了两句，赶忙也跟了上去。房间里只剩康斯坦茨咬着手指看着莫扎特，表情复杂。

这是沃尔夫冈第一次看到了阿洛伊西娅的眼泪。这段时间以来，他一直捉摸不定她的感情，到这一刻，他终于可以相信她，却是为了离别。

“你走吧。”康斯坦茨说。她放下了手，指甲被她咬得坑坑洼洼。“一路顺风。”她迟疑了下，终于表现出一点好意。

莫扎特捏紧了自己的帽子，他点点头，转身走了出门。

沃尔夫冈和妈妈启程去了巴黎。

离开曼海姆并没有让莫扎特对阿洛伊西娅的思念断绝，相反，是因为思念他可以写更多曲子了——在新的城市被各种新鲜印象冲昏了头脑，阿洛伊西娅的形象也变得模糊，因其模糊而变成片片碎屑，似可捉摸。坐在钢琴前，想着那曾萦绕在他心上的柔情，因其遥远而感伤，他便能可藉由阿玛迪去捕捉那难以言说的美的意象。

他的求职依然很不顺利。虽然他非常勤奋，进入了创作高峰期，几乎也不出去玩，每天都在努力地写曲、四处演奏推销自己，但还是不行。巴黎人不喜欢他，一个过气的神童！听说他是被萨尔茨堡赶出来的？谁要听他那些矫揉造作的曲子，别来浪费时间了。

巴黎的局势也很紧张，保皇党和革命党明争暗斗，印了不少传单到处发，莫扎特也被塞过，他法语不算好，但也勉强看懂，什么自由、平等之类，听起来很鼓舞人。

但妈妈看他看得紧，这种热闹他也凑不上。父亲给他们的积蓄渐渐花光，尽管妈妈很节省，沃尔夫冈也没像之前那样大手大脚，可给韦伯一家确实花了太多，沃尔夫冈迟迟没能获得新收入，时间越往下拖他们就越穷困，吃不上好东西，天花板都会漏雨，妈妈不得不辞退女佣，什么都自己来。

莫扎特倒是随遇而安，穷有穷的活法，他还有音乐，还有阿玛迪啊，只要阿玛迪不离开他，他便觉得眼前这一切都只是暂时的，毕竟他可是上帝的宠儿，有谁会不喜欢他？嘿，巴黎贵族都是些浅薄势利的家伙，真正有耳朵能听见的人就会爱他，会爱阿玛迪的！

但妈妈操劳过度，一次淋雨后就病倒了。莫扎特也不会照顾人，又请不起医生，眼睁睁看着她的病情加重。他给爸爸写信求援，爸爸又寄来一笔钱，告诉他这是最后的积蓄了，让他尽快带妈妈回来，至少在萨尔茨堡有熟悉的医生。

遗憾的是，妈妈没有撑到启程。沃尔夫冈借遍了所有的朋友，可巴黎他也人生地不熟，可借钱的屈指可数。医生赶来时妈妈已经停止了呼吸，突然得让沃尔夫冈猝不及防。明明前一刻她还在朝他微笑，还在鼓励他坚持下去，说我的儿子一定会成功的，说我想念家里的甜菜汤……

莫扎特在房子里枯坐了一夜。母亲的音容仍在，她怎么忍心离开他，就这样消逝？

第二天房东便来赶人了。房子里死了人总是不大吉利，何况夏天，再放会腐败，他们也拖欠了很久房租。莫扎特拿出父亲给他们做路费的钱打发了房东，又托人备了口薄棺把母亲送到郊区的墓场埋葬，脚夫见他钱给的少，抬得很不耐烦，扔到墓地就完事了，当值神甫上来洒水撒土，高声念诵祷词，但无非是走个过场。

沃尔夫冈看着白色的石灰撒了上去，覆盖住母亲的面容，黑色的土落下去，盖住她的裙摆——他还是觉得不真实。

天气热得他头脑发昏，总觉得怎么可能？不过是一个小小的感冒，喝点热柠檬生姜水就能好的呀，怎么会演变至此？

那可是妈妈，会给他温暖怀抱和鼓励笑容，会用最好吃的派来迎接他的妈妈，唠唠叨叨，但也永远爱他的妈妈。沃尔夫冈还发誓会一定让她过上好日子，让她穿贵族的衣服，戴上闪亮的首饰，而不是现在这样，穿着洗旧得看不清颜色的袍子，连妆都没化，脸色蜡黄地被埋在黄土之下——她那么爱美，最困难的时候都会在莫扎特的琴上放一朵小花，没有新鲜玫瑰路边的小野菊也好。可她现在，冰冷地躺在那里，连一支假花都没有戴。

妈妈都这么努力了！没有一刻放下过自己的责任，顺服丈夫，照顾儿女，每周主日都准时参加，心心念念，虔诚苦行，不曾违背教条，沃尔夫冈也很努力了，不再外面玩，认真写曲，还定期祷告忏悔，他都把自己交在阿玛迪手里，交在主手上，那为什么万能的上帝还是收回了妈妈？若是罪人该遭惩处也应该是他，为什么是什么都没做错的妈妈？

他浑浑噩噩地从墓地返回，身无分文，抱着装满自己曲稿的箱子在街上游荡，不期然却惊到了路过的马车，他急忙走到一边，定睛一看，却吃了一惊，马车里坐着的竟然是阿洛伊西娅。

莫扎特的眼圈立刻就红了。阿洛伊西娅啊，他的缪斯，他心爱的夜莺。

阿洛伊西娅变得更美、更娇艳了。她穿着华丽的裙子，头上戴着最时兴的羽毛帽，因为马车事故而微微蹙眉。

“阿洛伊西娅！”莫扎特叫了出声，心脏都跳动过快要蹦出喉咙。

阿洛伊西娅过了一会儿才认出他来，吃惊地用扇子遮住了自己的嘴，什么话也没说。

“是我呀！沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！您不记得我了吗？”莫扎特扑上来紧紧抓住她的车门，不让她离开。“您住哪里？我去拜访您行吗？”

阿洛伊西娅上下打量了他一眼，妩媚一笑。“原来是我们的大音乐家呀，幸会幸会。”她说，却并没有下车的打算。“您也来巴黎啦？这么长时间我以为您早把我忘记了。”她皱了皱眉。“您这穿的是什么样？我倒不知道巴黎的新时尚竟是这个样子。”

莫扎特抿了抿唇。“这是……丧服。”他说，仿佛此时，站在阿洛伊西娅，他深爱的女人面前他才能终于承认自己的脆弱。“……我母亲去世了。”

阿洛伊西娅脸色变了，露出一点抱歉的表情。“我很遗憾。”她说，垂下眼睛。

两个人隔着车窗沉默了一会儿。多久了？距离他们俩上一次欢声笑语，分享一支优美的歌曲有多久了？不过一年时间，却觉得漫长仿若一生。

过了一会儿，阿洛伊西娅开了口：“您还在写曲吗？”

这一下提醒了莫扎特。他手忙脚乱地打开箱子，掏出一整沓曲谱递了上前，有些散落在地上他都顾不上捡。

“我一直想着您！”他说，声音哽咽了。“这是为您写的。”

阿洛伊西娅略略吃了一惊，拿了过来，有些揉皱了，那是沃尔夫冈在尤其困苦的夜晚里夜不能寐的结果，有些沾上了水痕和咖啡渍，那是他尤其兴奋时迫不及待的笔记……他想她，如想一朵云，一个遥不可及的月亮，他的缪斯啊……

“可是，莫扎特先生，我现在已经是歌剧院女高音了。”她说，把那沓手稿还了回去。“排队为我写曲的人非常多。”她微微笑了一下。“我不再需要了。”

莫扎特睁大了眼睛，顿在那里没动。

“您可以说恭喜。”阿洛伊西娅说。

莫扎特张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

“您走了真的很久。”阿洛伊西娅又说。

“可你会等我的，对不对？”莫扎特急急忙忙地打断她。他真的害怕了起来，有生以来第一次对不可预知的未来产生恐惧。“你愿意嫁给我吗，阿洛伊西娅·韦伯小姐？”他竟不顾礼仪地在路上就跪了下来，把手伸向她。

阿洛伊西娅的眼睛一瞬就红了。她不由自主地伸手，但有华丽的马车隔板隔着，最终还是落在了隔板上。

“……我要结婚了，沃尔夫冈。”过了如同一个世纪那样漫长的几秒钟，她说。她把手伸长，却不是落在沃尔夫冈手里，而只是给他看那个闪亮得刺眼的戒指。

莫扎特清晰地听见自己心碎的声音。

“有机会来慕尼黑的话，来找我吧。我会为你留前排票的。”阿洛伊西娅说，她再次微笑了起来，眼睛虽然红着，依然遥远如月光。

莫扎特跪在那里没动，阿洛伊西娅深深地看了他一眼，就转过了头去，马车越过了音乐家，碾过那些散落一地的曲谱，徐徐向前，消失在傍晚的车水马龙里。

有好心路人看不过去，帮莫扎特拾起曲谱收好，还拍拍他的肩，示意他找个地方喝一杯，一切都会好起来的。

莫扎特拍开了他的手，一手拎着自己的箱子，另一只手抓紧阿玛迪，摇摇晃晃地走掉了。

他走着走着就笑了起来。大笑。响亮又野蛮的、非人般的笑。他跳上了花坛，玫瑰开得正好，他一脚踩上去，碾过了那娇嫩的花，用箱子把花丛搞得乱七八糟，花朵散落一地，有人不满地抱怨，他做了个特别挑衅的手势，继续大笑着，在警察冲过来之前逃之夭夭。

他仿佛在真空里，周围的一切从他眼前耳边掠过，却全然发不出任何声音，一切都是寂静的。商店橱窗里陈列着精美繁复的珍奇货品，女人裙角上的薄纱、胸前戴着的花，和情人交换的粘稠目光，酒馆里人们的欢声笑语，赌场里扔骰子激起阵阵惊呼哄笑，剧院散场时门前涌起的热闹，教堂里肃穆庄严的彩绘玻璃下虔敬的歌声——他曾多么渴望置身其中，就像他渴望自我一般渴望它？

可这一切有何意义？五彩斑斓不过转瞬即逝，黄土面前依然孤独赴死。

“妈妈死了，阿玛迪！”在这死一般的真空里他大笑，眼睛睁得很大。“阿洛伊西娅结婚了！这些女人！这些女人！！”

他掐住了阿玛迪的手臂，拖着他往前，没有方向，只知道向前、继续向前。他逆流而上，路人纷纷为他让出路来——他们如何能不让？他是疯子，他是天才，他是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，天选之子！

这世界真冷！虽然是盛夏，行人头上都像冒着烟，但还是冷得让打颤，这冷透彻骨头，冷得就像星星，就像……阿玛迪。

莫扎特转过头看向被他拖得踉跄的阿玛迪。

“爱是什么？”他问。

“死亡是什么？”

“幸福是什么？”

“生活是什么？”

“自由是什么？”

“上帝是什么？”

“我们追寻的这一切有什么价值？”他问。

阿玛迪一如既往，沉默如永恒。

“我是什么？”莫扎特问。“你是什么？”

阿玛迪微微一笑。

莫扎特也笑。

“你不是我。”他说。“我会死，你不会。”他说。“但我是真实的，你不是。”他说。

阿玛迪终于看起来有点惊慌。

莫扎特继续笑起来，笑得他肚子都痛了，不得不蜷起身体，捂住自己的肚子，仿佛这样才能抵御从身体深处迸发出来快要把他撕裂的剧烈疼痛。

人生幻梦，苦苦追寻无非孤独赴死，柔情蜜意终是白骨云烟，追不上，也捉不住。任何画都只是颜料堆砌而成的，并不是真实的光影，任何音乐都只是音符编织而成的，并不是真实的灵魂。那还有什么是真实的？

沃尔夫冈回到了萨尔茨堡。

科洛雷多同意了列奥帕多的请求，再次同意了小莫扎特作为教廷音乐家进入萨尔茨堡乐廷，负责教廷的音乐会。父亲为此出了不少力，费了很多口舌。毕竟当年他们不欢而散闹得满城风雨。

几年时间，科洛雷多似乎丝毫未变，依然裹在他繁复的大袍子里，表情阴郁地坐在他的宝座上。

“四百五十佛洛林。”他端详着自己的指甲说。“是之前薪水的三倍。你该满足了。”

莫扎特点头称谢，心里却不这样想。四百五十佛洛林在萨尔茨堡算巨款，但比起钱来，是回到了这里让他烦闷。

大主教出了一大笔钱，就更把他当奴仆使唤。冬天漫长，要忍耐科洛雷多的坏脾气，为他写曲、演奏、忍受他时不时的挑刺就已经很难过，连他的侍从都取笑莫扎特自不量力，出去一趟还是灰溜溜地回来。莫扎特做不到对这些非议置若罔闻。失败已经很痛苦，不断回味这失败更令人沮丧。

偶尔有时候，莫扎特看向自己的这位主人，依然会为他的英俊和专注而心跳，他依然知道大主教有非常敏锐的耳朵，或许是世界上最能理解阿玛迪之歌的人。他也非常清楚，科洛雷多并没有原谅他，而他也已经不是一枝玫瑰或一把金佛洛林就能收买的少年了。何况冬天的萨尔茨堡，哪里去找这样一枝完美的玫瑰？

母亲去世和与阿洛伊西娅决裂的阴影一直笼罩着沃尔夫冈。回到家里，失去女主人的莫扎特家也难以恢复往日宁静，尽管南内尔勉力支撑，维持着一切正常的假相，但父亲衰老了很多，也变得更加固执，好像要把爱妻去世的痛苦都转化为对子女的爱。他紧紧抓着沃尔夫冈和南内尔不放，沃尔夫冈回来稍晚一些他就拄着拐杖站在门口忧心忡忡，动则斥责几句，比儿时看他练习还紧。

沃尔夫冈都忍了下来。他害死了妈妈，他无话可说。他理当赎罪。爸爸开心就怎样都好，反正只要阿玛迪在，反正他们在意的其实也一直是阿玛迪、是阿玛迪做的音乐——沃尔夫冈怎样都无所谓。

他觉得自己心如死灰，但音乐的神奇之处，毋宁说阿玛迪的神奇之处在于，再大的苦痛转化为创作，在过程中就自然有欢愉产生。哪怕他想沉浸于自我哀怜都很难。痛苦——可音乐是欢乐，写的过程是痛苦，但写下来每一笔，创作出了新的从未想过的东西，是无上欢乐。

他碰见了席卡内德，了不起的巡演艺术家。他俩一拍即合，莫扎特开始流连他演出的酒馆，听他眼睛放光地讲那些娱乐大众的有趣玩意儿。

写曲吧，我的大音乐家！席卡内德说。我们一起能够震惊世界！人们会爱我们就像爱啤酒、美女、鲜花！娱乐大众比迎合一小撮贵族要难得多，你不想试试看吗？让他们感动，让他们知道他们早已知道的事儿，给他们点新鲜玩意儿让他们惊叹。忘了那些眼高于顶的老爷们吧，他们毕竟是少数，人们的掌声和欢乐，这才是你想得到和值得付出的！

沃尔夫冈大笑，为他伴奏，和他的女伴们玩得醉醺醺地回来，边走还边哼着新想的曲子。爸爸站在门口，肃穆沉重如同城墙。沃尔夫冈清醒了。

“亲王大主教今天派阿尔科伯爵来过。”爸爸说。

沃尔夫冈抓了抓脑袋，垂头丧气地等着他的下一句。

“瓦德施坦顿男爵夫人来了。她想带你去维也纳。”爸爸说。

沃尔夫冈一下子就跳了起来。“真的吗，爸爸？”

“我拒绝了。”列奥帕多说。

“为什么？！”沃尔夫冈吃惊地叫出声来。

“她没有任何保证，只是带你去碰运气——而你碰运气的结果，我们都知道了。”列奥帕多回答。

“爸爸！”沃尔夫冈扑上去拽他的手。“可那是维也纳！”

列奥帕多甩开了他的手。“留在萨尔茨堡。大主教对你够宽容的了。”他转身走进了家门。

“爸爸！”沃尔夫冈还在孜孜不倦地恳求。“求你了，让我去吧！”

“我还不知道什么对你最好？！”列奥帕多蓦地转身，盯向自己的儿子。“你欠了我多少债务，还想去碰运气？”

“在皇帝面前一场演出就能抵过我在这里半年的薪水了！”沃尔夫冈争辩。

“前提是——你能赚到这个机会。”列奥帕多冰冷地说。“不，我不同意。你看看你做的事——你让我失去了安娜玛利亚，让你的姐姐失去了她的母亲，你轻信妇人的话，让我失去了多年积蓄——可这些我都不怨恨了。但你知道我最恨什么吗？我最恨当初为什么会心软，为什么会放你走。这都是我的错，我无法宽恕我自己——”列奥帕多说着说着眼睛就红了。“你是我儿子啊，沃尔夫冈，我对你有那么多责任，是我没能把你保护好，让你落入了欺骗的陷阱……”

“爸爸……”沃尔夫冈开口，声音也哽咽了。

“没人会比我更爱你了。”列奥帕多说，拍了拍他的肩。“这世界太危险了。到处都是恶魔、狡诈的骗局，想要踩着你往上跳的人。我已经失去了我的安娜玛利亚，我也没什么指望了，这辈子也就这样了。但你不同，你是我的希望啊。你一定会成功，我坚信这一点，但这绝对不是你冒失地跑去维也纳能做到的。我再也不允许任何危险伤害到你。留在萨尔茨堡，这对你最好。你明白吗，沃尔夫冈？”

沃尔夫冈艰难地点头。

“可是，维也纳……”他不死心地低声说。

列奥帕多摇了摇头，走进了房间。南内尔一直看着这一幕，走上前来，沃尔夫冈把头埋在她肩上，紧紧地抱住她的腰，忍着不让自己的眼泪掉下来。

“爸爸也是为你好。”南内尔小声说。

“我知道……”沃尔夫冈回答。可他的眼泪还是落下来了。

接下来的几天里沃尔夫冈一直把自己关在房间里和阿玛迪独处。

南内尔过来看他，带来一些消息。男爵夫人启程了。她对没能带走沃尔夫冈感到遗憾，在大主教面前说了不少好话。席卡内德也启程了。他的剧团大受欢迎，引起了主教的不满，勒令他们尽快离境，他托南内尔带话沃尔夫冈什么时候过来他都欢迎。

他的两大欢乐希望都消失在他的生活里，沃尔夫冈真觉得日子灰暗得要喘不过气来了。

南内尔说完就在沃尔夫冈床前坐下，翻看他刚写完的曲谱。

“我有时候也会怨恨爸爸。”南内尔说。

沃尔夫冈从床上抬起头看了姐姐一眼。

南内尔苦笑了一声。“但你还是比我更好一些，至少他们现在雇佣的是你，不会是我。我连在主日学校教人弹琴的机会都没有。”

沃尔夫冈抿了抿嘴唇，伸手拍了拍她的手。“等你结婚了就好了。结婚了就可以教琴了。”

南内尔短促地笑了一声。

沃尔夫冈意识到他的话有点问题——南内尔会的可不仅仅只是演奏。但他自己的问题已经够多了，他姐姐有什么问题他从来顾及不到。南内尔，他快乐、温柔的姐姐，总是替他解决问题，总是得让着他。

南内尔看着他的手指看了一会儿。“你很久没和我一起弹琴了。”

沃尔夫冈看着她，没说话。

“可我还是弹得比你好。”南内尔说。她站起身来，走出了房间。

沃尔夫冈又在床上倒了下来。他盯着床顶的帷幔，越看越觉得像荆棘栅栏，要把他紧紧围住，而他躲不开，眼睁睁看着它越来越高，墙从四面八方涌来，封住了他，把光线都遮住了，让他只能看到头顶的那一点点光。

若沃尔夫冈从未看过其他地方的风景，他或许就会满足于这小小一片天地，安逸也舒适，科洛雷多虽然难处但也称不上坏人，甚至品位出众，若莫扎特肯放下身段来哄他，他一高兴说不定还会重续前缘。

可沃尔夫冈看过太多了，看过之后就没法忘。阿玛迪让他知道太多了。有时候他分不清是因为他自己，还是阿玛迪，总是不断地想要追寻不在此处此地，永远漂浮在天外的东西？

“星星洒落黄金……在无人到达的地方……”莫扎特轻声哼唱，阿玛迪躺在他身边，头靠在他肩上，手握住了他的手。

但接下来发生的，让莫扎特全家都吃了一惊。

亲王大主教派来阿尔科伯爵，宣布让莫扎特去维也纳是大主教的意思，命令他即刻启程。

列奥帕多猜测是因为之前科洛雷多把沃尔夫冈借给巴伐利亚选帝侯排演歌剧，大获成功，现如今新皇帝登基大典在即，他打算把沃尔夫冈带去维也纳为自己加分。

不管他是什么想法，能去维也纳已经让沃尔夫冈兴奋得睡不好觉，匆忙打包了行礼，吻别了姐姐和爸爸就上路。爸爸叮嘱他千万不要忤逆主教，要在皇帝面前好好表现，他都一一应承。

到了维也纳，科洛雷多命令莫扎特住进他的府邸，并让阿尔科伯爵对他严加看管——这个命令的意思是，在维也纳府邸有限的房间里，莫扎特得和他的仆从住在一起，在厨房帮工，伺候他起居。

“我是个音乐家！”莫扎特在给他送早餐时愤怒得差点把盘子摔了。

“人手不够偶尔代劳。”科洛雷多漠不关心地答道。“仆从什么都得会。”他抬起眼睛看向莫扎特。“你献给皇帝的曲目写好了吗？”

莫扎特咬牙把一句脏话咽了下去。“还在写。”他答道。

科洛雷多哼了一声。“那就快写，别挑三拣四。别忘了你的职责。”他示意莫扎特下去，叫阿尔科伯爵过来。

沃尔夫冈回到他住的小房间，正在休息的同屋厨子见他闷闷不乐，又取笑他。虽然是善意的玩笑，但沃尔夫冈忽然就难以忍受。

科洛雷多永远不会正眼看他。他是他十字架上一枚宝石，披风上一道刺绣，好看得足够拿出来撑场面，他会花时间聆听莫扎特的音乐就如他花时间关注他的着装一样，是必要的，因为是美。但这美——这人造的、精巧的、供人赏玩之物，如何能与他全心侍奉的上帝那神秘莫测的科学规律相比？

人永远有罪，而他的上帝和科学，完美无缺，至善至纯。

他为何还是会相信科洛雷多？带他来维也纳也对他好？真是愚蠢至极了。

沃尔夫冈趁着阿尔科伯爵忙于应付科洛雷多溜了出来。他早听说普拉特公园有各种杂耍游乐，席卡内德还添油加醋了一番，儿时来维也纳成天忙着表演，虽然他求了父亲好久父亲也没答应，现在难得有机会当然要好好玩一番。

普拉特公园里人很多，但都是普通民众，热热闹闹。莫扎特买了零食，在摊贩和演出中窜来窜去，一会儿看人表演喷火，一会儿看会儿拙劣的草台班子喜剧演出，笑得他前仰后合，又稀里糊涂被拽过去当表演道具，演了一出断头戏，吓坏了一帮围观的群众，他倒笑得喘不过气。

“莫扎特！”忽然一声断喝，把沃尔夫冈吓了一跳，抬头一看，是终于找到他的阿尔科伯爵。此刻他脸涨得通红，跑得气喘吁吁，看起来别提多滑稽了。

莫扎特跳了下来。“阿尔科伯爵，你也欣赏我的表演吗？”他做了个夸张的谢幕姿势。周围哄堂大笑。莫扎特还得意地回礼致谢。

阿尔科伯爵的手杖重重扫了过来，把他打倒在地。

“你这个无耻之徒！”阿尔科伯爵高声斥训。“丢人现眼！还不快滚回去！”

围观的人开始好奇地窃窃私语。

莫扎特慢慢直起身来。他的小腿被打得一下一下地痛。他看向阿玛迪，那雪做的小人儿平静地回视着他，他看了看蓝天，碧空如洗，有鸟飞过，不远处传来人们的阵阵欢笑，可那样遥远，仿佛和他毫无关系。

空气里飘荡着皮革、火药、啤酒、香精、糖果的味道，自由的快乐味道在他的舌尖，而他却又要把它吐出来？再去忍受合住的屋子里下人们的打鼾、脏兮兮的被子、粗俗的玩笑，还有科洛雷多无休无止的要求和居高临下的态度？他难道没有早就明白，这些贵族根本没把音乐当真，他们永远只看着自己！

他受够了。

“去死吧。”莫扎特平静地说。

阿尔科伯爵睁大了眼睛，不敢置信。“你……说什么？”

“去死吧。”莫扎特重复道。他笑了起来。“要我为你唱首歌送你吗？吃屎吧，你们这些蠢人，想管我？去死吧。你只值得闻我的屁！”他在阿尔科伯爵越涨越红的脸色中大笑起来，疯狂地大笑，提高了声音，让周围的人都能听见。

“去死吧！庸人！俗人！想教育我的都是蠢蛋！去死吧！每个臭婆娘都自以为高贵，其实都一个样，卖弄又贪婪！去死吧！一群白痴！我什么都不在乎，谁惹我我就打烂他的牙！让他永远记住！去死吧！小人！骗子！我要揪下你们头上的鸡毛，唾沫你们的帽子，都是一坨屎！去死吧！”他甚至真的唱出曲调来了。阿玛迪如幽灵一般在他身旁舞动，火焰烧红了他的眼睛。

阿尔科伯爵愤怒地说不出话来，用手杖颤抖地指着他，搜肠刮肚也无法与他对骂。

“……你这个无赖恶棍！”他憋了半天才憋出一句。

“而你，只适合躲起来舔科洛雷多的靴子操自己。”莫扎特答道。他又爆发出一阵响亮的大笑，阿尔科伯爵一跺脚，转身就走。

围观群众都被这突如其来的插曲惊呆了。

莫扎特继续笑，笑个不停，他向人群张开双臂，朝他们大喊大叫。“你们这些蠢货！以为我是谁？我是天才！我是怪胎！我是世界之王！我是——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！你们会传颂我的名就像传颂圣乔治、柏拉图、哥伦布之名！”

人们对莫扎特也露出了惧怕的神情，不由得四处散开，纷纷让出路来。

多可笑啊。太可笑了。莫扎特笑得停不下来。

阿玛迪，快来看，看看人。

所以当然，科洛雷多和他翻脸了。

大主教取消了他在皇帝面前的表演，莫扎特去找他理论被拒之门外，莫扎特强行闯了进去，和他拍桌子对吵——事到如今，再强装顺从早就没用了。

“我不是你的仆人。”莫扎特说。“过去不是，以后也不是，尽管看上去像——但我不是。”

“你在威胁我吗？”科洛雷多眯缝了眼睛。

“不，只是告知你事实。”莫扎特答道。“你无法命令我，因为你无法命令音乐、无法命令艺术——在我的领域，我是国王。”

科洛雷多冷笑了。“回萨尔茨堡去，我会让你知道谁才是主人。”

“我不会回去。”莫扎特答道。“我会留在维也纳。你已经得到了够多的我了，只用一点点钱就买走了我的时间和我的音乐，够了。”

科洛雷多怒极反笑。“你真是我见过最无赖的混蛋，你父亲会为你伤心的，他可是求了我很久。”

莫扎特抿了抿唇。“他要的无非是你能给的，但我要的你给不了。”

“什么？”科洛雷多摊开手，挑起眉，示意了下他富丽堂皇的房间内饰。

莫扎特顿了顿，忽然笑了起来。科洛雷多也不知道星星会洒落黄金，天上的黄金那么多，一屋子怎么装得下？他什么都不知道。他不知道莫扎特从来要的就不是安逸荣华——他只要一朵完美的玫瑰啊——可科洛雷多怕是早就忘了吧。

科洛雷多被他那笑刺得一惊，表情就有点变了，没那么倨傲，也没那么胜券在握。

“再见，科洛雷多殿下。”莫扎特说。他转身就走。

“你会跪下来求我收留你的！”科洛雷多气急败坏地在他身后喊。

莫扎特头都没回，回给他一个“操你”的手势。

这为他换来阿尔科伯爵踢在他屁股上的两脚。阿尔科伯爵下了狠手，他倒在路边倒了好一会儿才觉得疼痛渐渐散去。

他叹了口气，想他又没有听话，耐下自己的性子。他毁掉了一切，爸爸会失望，姐姐会哭，或许天上的妈妈也会。

阿玛迪坐在他身边，莫扎特抓紧了他的手撑着坐起来。

阿玛迪有点担忧的样子，莫扎特伸手刮了一下他的小鼻子。

“我自由了。”他说道。

阿玛迪什么话也没说，蓝眼睛闪烁着，伸手紧紧抱住了他。

莫扎特停了好一会儿才回抱住他。阿玛迪小小的身躯在他怀里，这是他仅剩的了，却依然如空气一般看不见摸不着。

他笑起来，像个傻子一样坐在人来人往的大街上，笑得全身发抖。过了一会儿，又掉下眼泪。

从主教府邸出来之后莫扎特便要寻找新的住所。

因缘巧合他又碰到了韦伯一家。韦伯先生已经过世，现在西西莉亚在和一位图尔瓦特先生眉来眼去。她家正好有房子寻租，莫扎特便在西西莉亚的一番吹嘘中租了下来。

阿洛伊西娅结婚了，并且怀孕了。西西莉亚说，拎着自己的裙子，做出惋惜的姿态。她现在可是有名的女高音了呢。她斜眼看了看莫扎特。倒是您，这些年有什么进步？我听说又跟主教闹翻了？上帝保佑，您能不能稳重一点，别让我们这些老人家担心受怕？幸好我没同意阿洛伊西娅嫁给您，您可真是耽误了她不少！

在莫扎特再三保证他一定会按时付房租后西西莉亚脸色才好看一点。

我还有三个女儿，各个如花似玉，我警告你，别打她们主意，否则我让你吃不了兜着走。西西莉亚威胁道。她们是要嫁好人家的，就像她们的姐姐那样。

莫扎特老老实实地点头答应。

可实际上？他再见康斯坦茨第一次就和她眉来眼去了。

以前被阿洛伊西娅迷住的时候沃尔夫冈只和她的妹妹们点头之交，并未对康斯坦茨多加注意，但几年过去，康斯坦茨确实出落得当得上“如花似玉”。她有甜腻的声音，丰满的胸脯，她长得有点像阿洛伊西娅，但性格里的放荡不羁和娇蛮让她的气质与她高雅矜持的姐姐天壤之别。

她真是个可爱的姑娘！沃尔夫冈忍不住想。她不会跟沃尔夫冈讨论和弦和韵律，也听不大懂他的音乐，更是对阿玛迪一无所知，可她知道沃尔夫冈是个与众不同的人，沃尔夫冈说什么她都觉得新奇有趣，沃尔夫冈跟她说把阿尔科伯爵气跑的事能逗得她前仰后合。她喜欢他就亲亲热热地跑过来，为他打扫房间，洗他的床单，帮他把曲谱整理好。

爱上康斯坦茨一点也不难。有谁会不顾他的音乐，不顾他的光环，只单纯地看着沃尔夫冈本人呢？连爸爸都无法做到。何况她还这样可爱，率直又狡黠，她的心思一点也不难猜，他们在房间里交换视线时间稍稍久一点都会让她脸红。这令沃尔夫冈难以抗拒地心折。

康斯坦茨比她姐姐可勇敢多了。莫扎特搬进去第二周就牵到了她的手，隔天就亲到了她的嘴。那可真是个甜蜜的吻，躲在洗衣间飞起的被套下面，带着洗衣粉略刺鼻的味道，康斯坦茨咯咯笑着，用被套挡着脸不让他碰，沃尔夫冈隔着被套捏着她的鼻子不让她呼吸，她就自然张开了嘴，正好够沃尔夫冈亲上去。

亲上去之后康斯坦茨只愣了两秒就掀开了被罩，他们就真的在接吻了。康斯坦茨的嘴唇上有柚子的香气，舌头也甜甜的，吻得动情一个没注意莫扎特把她按进了洗衣篮。

康斯坦茨叫了出声，莫扎特连忙把她从篮框里拉起来，裙子卡在篮边上还拽了半天才拽出来，差点弄破，康斯坦茨脸红极了，却一个劲儿笑，莫扎特也忍不住笑，他们傻乎乎相对笑了好久。沃尔夫冈觉得整颗心都变轻了，飘来荡去，如同春天的柳絮。

康斯坦茨抚平了他因母亲去世和阿洛伊西娅离去带来的伤痕，更让与主教决裂这件事变得没那么影响巨大。

不久后莫扎特找到了钢琴师的活儿，这让他能继续住在韦伯家，并逐渐建立起自己的声誉——维也纳不乏精密的耳朵，他是最出色的键盘演奏家，这点毋庸置疑。他在一次皇帝面前的宫廷音乐会上胜出，引起了广泛的关注，并且为他带来第一个宫廷歌剧的剧本委托——《后宫诱逃》。

莫扎特听说这剧本授命给他的过程充满了一波三折。剧本是小斯泰法尼从莱比锡一个商人手里拿的，又经过了修改，是个符合皇帝趣味的本子，很有可能会大受欢迎，因此大总管罗森伯格盯得很紧，已经有了中意人选，一点也不想给莫扎特，安东尼奥·萨列里也被叫过去做评判——莫扎特没有见过这位传说中维也纳最炙手可热的音乐家，但听过他不少曲子。经典、圆润的那一套，称不上旷世杰作，但也偶有灵感之音很是动人。

萨列里谨慎地发了言，据小斯泰法尼添油加醋的形容，“有所保留地称赞了莫扎特，但也指出经验的缺乏”，喜好冒险的约瑟夫二世只听了前半句就拍了板，于是这个人人眼红的本子就落到莫扎特手里了。

你可得一定好好干，我可是把本都压在你这儿啦。斯泰法尼叮嘱道。去震惊他们！震惊维也纳！

莫扎特对此当然非常高兴。经验是什么？经验就是老套！经验总是慢慢积累，再慢慢破除的！

终于有机会去组织大型歌剧，莫扎特让斯泰法尼带着他在维也纳物色角色人选，并相中了卡特莉娜作为女主角——斯泰法尼大惊失色。卡特莉娜是萨列里的御用女主角，他最得意的学生，传闻还是他的情人，莫扎特这是公然挖角啊。

莫扎特两手一摊。要么就她，要么我不写了。

他跑到后台，对卡特莉娜微笑，来吧美人儿，我会让全城都为您的歌声倾倒，因为您的歌声配得上最美的音乐。我相信您的能力，因为我也相信我自己。这会成为每一个人都印象深刻的剧，哪怕过去很多年，他们都会记起您在舞台上光芒四射的模样。我们这些人，努力多久不就是为了那一刻的感动吗？

卡特莉娜也微笑起来，向他伸出手，莫扎特上前，亲吻她的手背。

这事儿就这样定了。

斯泰法尼战战兢兢地去事后斡旋，萨列里虽然面上没说什么，他可是著名好人，但斯泰法尼知道他已经被激怒了。

果不其然，在接下来的角色和乐队配置中，莫扎特没占到什么便宜，最好的资源都被萨列里用来排自己的剧了，莫扎特骂过几句，但也知道自己人微言轻，只能忍下来埋头写曲。

另一方面，莫扎特日益与康斯坦茨打得火热，瞒住西西莉亚越来越难。因为——上帝啊，你心爱的人就与你一墙之隔，你怎样才能装作视而不见？

在西西莉亚的眼皮底下偷情让这份感情变得充满戏剧感，因而更为诱人。沃尔夫冈不敢说他一天有多少时间用来写曲，多少用来想方设法钻进康斯坦茨的裙子里。

平衡这两件事真的非常难。他停不下来想康斯坦茨就没办法集中精力写曲。阿玛迪对此很生气——他一向不喜欢沃尔夫冈爱上谁。若他能说话，他一定会大声宣布：爱情，令人神魂颠倒的爱情是创作上帝之音的敌人。因为有什么能让人完全忘记了自己，一心只想着别人？还有什么欢愉能超过创作？

可连阿玛迪也必须得承认，莫扎特写的最好的那些，都是在他爱上谁、为谁心碎的起起伏伏间写下的。

这种矛盾在某种程度上成为折磨。莫扎特越是热烈地爱着康斯坦茨，越是发狂地写着曲，越是感觉到阿玛迪在争抢他。

这个音乐的幽灵已经不仅仅是满足于作为他的影子存在了。他在驱使莫扎特写曲，他在挤压他，每天从睁眼到闭眼他无时无刻不在提醒莫扎特：别忘了你的天命！别忘了你是谁！你是为了音乐而生的，除此之外一切都不重要！

可沃尔夫冈总会忘。

他是个人啊。人不就是这样，愚蠢又健忘。夜幕下的红唇多么芬芳，美酒多么迷人，赌博也别有乐趣……音乐是很美，可什么音乐能比得过嘴唇相贴时的心跳，柔软的胸膛给予的温情？阿玛迪知道吗？他不知道。他永远都不知道最美的小提琴如丝乐音也无法比拟指间滑过的发丝，多少音符也追不上一朵玫瑰的一片花瓣。

阿玛迪或许不朽，音乐或许不朽，可莫扎特会死。莫扎特不惧怕死亡，他害怕的是不能尽力地活。

他害怕的是，他从科洛雷多那里逃出来，从爸爸的堡垒里逃出来，最终逃不过他自己的阴影。

活着是什么？吃、喝、睡觉、做爱、交谈……这些，阿玛迪不知道。

莫扎特知道更多，他知道科洛雷多花园里第一枝玫瑰的香气，知道阿洛伊西娅深深叹息时睫毛垂下的阴影，知道康斯坦茨染指甲时专注的神情和看到他时眼睛里窜起的火光。

阿玛迪不能剥夺他这些。上帝保佑他，他若无法爱，他便无法活。

“离我远点，阿玛迪，我不想再看见你。”他说。在一天早上，他因为找不到康斯坦茨而焦虑，阿玛迪又把他扯到钢琴前时。

阿玛迪顿了顿，竟真的消失了。

莫扎特盯着黑白的琴键，忽然觉得一片空茫。他想表达什么，找不到语言。

他弹下一个音，觉得刺耳。莫扎特苦笑了一声，把前一天写的曲子磕磕巴巴地谈了一遍，自己都觉得难听。

他停了下来，用手捂着脸，在钢琴前喘息。

过了一会儿，他在琴前跪了下来，把头靠在琴键边缘，发出一声噪音。

他开始祷告。

他忏悔他的罪，狂妄及傲慢的罪，贪婪及淫欲的罪。他过于熟知他自己了。

然后他开始请求。

上帝啊，若我是你旨意的容器和符合你心意的仆从，请告诉我，我该怎么做？告诉我，我的命运是不是已经定下，无法改变？我逃出一个桎梏就会掉进一个新的桎梏，遵从自己的内心是你所憎恶的吗？自由——这你许给人的禁果，是不是永远都只是个梦？若不是，为什么要让我知道我的天命，为什么要把阿玛迪给我，叫我看见那天上的星星，又碰不到？

钢琴落下了一个音。莫扎特抬起头，阿玛迪坐在钢琴边上，摇晃着腿，雪白光洁，就如多年前他第一次见到他时那样，看似无害可爱，却实实在在是个不属于人间也非人的魂灵。他没有影子，却比一整座教堂的影子还大，笼在莫扎特身上，不得逃离。

莫扎特摇摇晃晃地起身，他伸出手，又缩了回来。

他叹了口气。

一个月后，罗森伯格和萨列里奉命检视《后宫潜逃》的排练成果。

莫扎特迟到了，因为他忙着跟康斯坦茨调情，连进排演大厅时都还试图抓住她求个亲吻。罗森伯格被他顶了两句，连看完的耐心都欠奉，直接甩着手杖走了。萨列里倒是留了下来，但多半只是想看莫扎特笑话，挑挑刺，顺便看看卡特莉娜。

莫扎特故意上前亲吻了卡特莉娜的脸颊，还把全本总谱都扔给萨列里，然后精神抖擞地开始了他的表演——序章，弦弓齐鸣，高音窜起，铜管低沉，键琴悠扬，劈头盖脑地砸了下来，却都和谐有序，全都在他小小一支指挥棒的带动下，如有魔力，形成音乐的洪流。

萨列里当场就怔住了。

莫扎特当然是看不到他的表情的。他脑子里只有不断铺展的画面，每一个点都是一个音符，随着剧情进展而变化，跳跃着、舞动着，形成洪流，按他预先铺设好的道路一步步推进、浮起、到达高潮，又轰然落下，浪击石礁，碎裂四处，渐渐消失。

他当然知道自己完成了什么，而萨列里，如果他称得上是个音乐家的话——那便是说他不聋，他也知道莫扎特完成了什么。

莫扎特在空中收住了指挥棒，台上卡特莉娜的脸上露出了满意的笑容，他便知道自己成功了。

他转回头去，萨列里看起来有些失魂落魄。他把总谱归还给莫扎特，念叨了几句音符太多太俗了之类的鬼话，就落荒而逃了。

莫扎特看着他的背影笑出了声。康斯坦茨从旁边跳了出来，莫扎特得意地把她搂在怀里重重地亲了一口。

《后宫诱逃》首演大获成功。一时间莫扎特风头无两。尽管总有流言蜚语说他太年轻，不过是运气，昙花一现，但谁也不能否认这部剧的出众，越来越多名流前来找他，不少请他过府授课，他的收入好了很多。

西西莉亚见他渐渐富裕，不再是之前那个没名没钱的穷音乐家了，便动了拴住他的脑筋。她自然是知道康斯坦茨和莫扎特可不像他们说的那么清白，便设计套住了他们，软硬兼施，莫扎特终于同意结婚。

与其说是被西西莉亚的诡计套住，不如说莫扎特是真的被康斯坦茨感动，她竟然忤逆了母亲，撕毁了婚书，决定跟他私奔！沃尔夫冈当然不会这样干。他怎么能让康斯坦茨牺牲自己的名节？他要保护好自己的女人，他会让康斯坦茨成为最幸福的新娘。

莫扎特心知父亲恨透韦伯一家，若让他知道心爱的小儿子要迎娶康斯坦茨一定不会同意，便写信央求姐姐为他说些好话。

西西莉亚可不会让他用父亲做借口拖着，忙不迭要让这事儿板上钉钉，婚礼在没有列奥帕多同意的情况下就仓促举行——尽管父亲的同意信最终还是到了，但伤害已经造成，列奥帕多拒绝和沃尔夫冈对话，只能通过南内尔传达彼此的关怀和思念。

婚后莫扎特也没有改掉他夜夜笙歌的毛病，他们搬出了韦伯家，莫扎特花掉了一大半积蓄购入了一处豪宅，实现了他婚前的诺言，让康斯坦茨过上等人的生活。他喜欢康斯坦茨有一部分也是因为她从不干涉自己，她自己也热衷于出去玩，夫妇俩经常玩到午夜才回来，在床上睡到日上三竿，磨磨蹭蹭地起床，再去游乐。其中少不了甜言蜜语缱绻热情，当真一对欢乐鸳鸯，神仙眷侣。

如此放浪形骸的快乐人生是列奥帕多一定不会认同的，可沃尔夫冈不是他父亲，享受这缤纷世界有什么不好，何必要把自己累得不得喘息，还不得不对权贵卑躬屈膝？看看他，现在他随便写点东西都能卖出去，演奏的邀请一个接一个，他已经红了！沃尔夫冈已经达到了父亲当初要求他的“成功”，爸爸还有什么不满意？

不久后沃尔夫冈接到了姐姐写来的信，恳求他还给她钱，之前父亲为了资助莫扎特出游把她的嫁妆也取出来用了。现在她爱上了一个人，但没有钱，父亲不同意他们的婚事，要把她嫁给一个她从没见过的人。

莫扎特数了数自己这次演奏会的收入，大约正好够姐姐的嫁妆，于是爽快答应了。可演奏会一结束他就被拖去和朋友们玩乐，那点钱被他输了个精光。

这次连南内尔也对他彻底失望了。她被迫和情人分离，父亲为了增加收入把她嫁给了一个年老的富商。

莫扎特不是没有后悔。但有什么用？几杯好酒下肚，他就又飘飘忽忽地要去亲吻漂亮的女招待，任凭他的“朋友们”从他口袋里掏钱付账。

婚后一年康斯坦茨生下了他俩的第一个孩子，一个多月后夭折了。

莫扎特和她抱头痛哭一场，把孩子厚葬，葬礼结束之后就一起去了酒吧，喝得烂醉，莫扎特输掉了口袋里所有的钱。

他开始无视阿玛迪。他没办法看着阿玛迪而不想起自己浪费的无数时光，没写下的无数旋律。但生活！生活甜美的滋味何等重要！欢乐悲苦都比音乐真实。反正他不会停下写曲，阿玛迪也不会停下来，那就写好了。他毕竟要靠这个生活。一份工作而已。养家糊口总得工作，不需要多热爱它。每当截止日期到了眼前他才匆匆忙忙拿起笔，把阿玛迪拽来身边飞快地写一通，非要赶到喘不过气，来拿稿的人敲过三次门才结束，大松一口气，给他的小精灵一个奖励的亲吻。

人总是在需要什么的时候才感激它。谢谢天主，谢谢爸爸，谢谢姐姐，谢谢阿玛迪……

然后一切照旧。

不久后莫扎特再一次遇见了萨列里。

与莫扎特只写了一部《后宫诱逃》就没再接过歌剧订单不同，萨列里的歌剧常演不衰，他已经是宫廷乐长，负责统筹和规划，人们自然追捧他。

莫扎特其实不太讨厌他，他看过萨列里的歌剧并且有些部分非常欣赏，或许就是因为他歌剧中那些优雅、柔软、光滑的部分让莫扎特总觉得他不会是个罗森伯格式的官僚。他毕竟创作啊，真正的创作之人总是更容易相互理解。

他们在男爵夫人的沙龙里遇上，在男爵夫人的要求下合奏了一首曲子，萨列里的。萨列里弹的钢琴，莫扎特拉小提琴，博得大家纷纷鼓掌。之后萨列里被人追问最新的歌剧进展，他矜持地说还在进行中，并且展示了一小段他得意的旋律，有人说听起来不怎么像他的风格，莫扎特忽然灵感一动，接了一段下去，还摇头晃脑地唱了起来。

萨列里的脸有点白。男爵夫人连忙出来圆场，让萨列里谈谈皇帝陛下新进喜欢的舞剧，气氛总算是圆过去了。

沙龙结束之后萨列里起身要走，莫扎特跟了上去。

“萨列里阁下！”他亲热地说。“您也是这个方向吗？我跟您一起吧。”

萨列里避不开他，只好跟他一起走。

莫扎特继续哼着刚才那曲调。“我很喜欢这个！”他说。“真好听，我怎么没想到？”

萨列里笑得很尴尬。

他们走了一段，探讨了几个乐理问题，无关痛痒，但多少缓和气氛，直到不知不觉走到莫扎特家门口，莫扎特想了想，就把萨列里给拽进来了。

康斯坦茨不在，又出去玩了。莫扎特径直把萨列里拽进了琴房。

“我刚刚想了好多，您的曲子真的非常美。我非常喜欢。”他说，这段时间以来因为纵欲而倦怠的情绪一扫而空，他兴奋起来了，阿玛迪也是，眼睛闪闪的，迫不及待地坐在了琴凳上。

“您听，是不是这样？”他说着，深呼吸了一口气，把手放上了钢琴。他把萨列里那段原样复述了一遍，弹得精准不差，还加上了几个优雅的连符，接着他便开始自由发挥。不是萨列里构思的歌剧，他连剧本都没看过，他只是听着这段想起一些自己，想起他的那些挣扎，无法逃脱的阴影……

他想起他也曾经有过那么多快乐啊，阿玛迪带他飞越过高山，带他去西西里的海岸，带他看过那么多的风景，那些风景和触手可及的生活截然不同——遥远的天外的星星依然璀璨，遥远地闪烁着黄金的光芒……天体在唱歌，凡人的耳朵听不见的歌声，是宇宙韵律的回响，上帝珍藏的奥妙。

一曲终了。莫扎特竟不知不觉地热泪盈眶。

“音乐……音乐真的很棒。”他说，扶着琴键，对自己说，也是对阿玛迪。他笑起来，温柔又平静。

阿玛迪也笑了起来。他拍了拍自己身上不存在的灰，站起身来，抱住莫扎特的头，亲吻了他的嘴唇。

过了好一会儿莫扎特才想起旁边的萨列里。

他转过身，想要得意地说点什么寻求认同，却看到萨列里泪流满面。

黑衣的大师颤抖着，捂着脸，无声啜泣，他脖子上都爆出了青筋，耳朵也红了。他痛苦极了。

莫扎特的话就都咽了下去。某一刻他知道他们共鸣了。莫扎特看到的，萨列里也窥见了。他因那风景而战栗，也因无法到达而痛苦。而只凭这一点，莫扎特就能原谅他的一切。

“唉，我的好大师……”莫扎特叹了口气，他伸出手来，轻轻擦去萨列里眼角落下的眼泪。又迟疑了一下，亲吻他不知不觉咬出血来的嘴唇。

萨列里没有推开他。在莫扎特握住他的手，将他拢进怀里时也没有拒绝。

两周后，正愁没钱的莫扎特迎来了一个意想不到的访客：萨列里的剧本作家达·蓬特。他带来一部剧本，想要和莫扎特合作一部歌剧。但莫扎特对他的剧本不感兴趣，他提出了一个新剧本《费加罗的婚礼》。他刚读了一半就决定要为它写曲，多棒啊！这样追寻自我，和他多像！

达·蓬特有些隐忧，但还是答应了。

写歌剧是作曲家能挑战的最高峰，所以莫扎特全情投入了进去，阿玛迪非常开心，每天都打着转跳舞。他没空陪康斯坦茨，便让她自己拿着钱出去玩，康斯坦茨把长子卡尔送去了昂贵的寄宿学校后家里总嫌空荡，她又怀了孕，不得不多请女佣人来陪她。莫扎特总觉得钱不够用，豪华公寓的租金一年就要四百五十佛洛林，女佣要花钱，去年的衣服过时了要换，康斯坦茨挺着大肚子闻不得油烟，下馆子又要花钱……歌剧的佣金很快就被花完了。

莫扎特不得不向他的朋友们借债。他很熟悉借债了，他总能还上，他可是维也纳最好的演奏家和作曲家。虽然他都四年没写过歌剧了，但想想《后宫诱逃》！《费加罗的婚礼》只会更好。等它上演时莫扎特会拿到一大笔分红……他拆东墙补西墙，好不容易熬到了正式彩排，却被罗森伯格一纸禁令气坏了——歌剧上不能出现芭蕾舞。

这破坏了他的全部设想！莫扎特据理力争，却被罗森伯格一句这是皇帝的意思压了下来。

莫扎特想了个法子对付他。他邀请皇帝来参观预演，却令乐队禁音，只有舞蹈演员表演，约瑟夫二世自然大为震惊，责问罗森伯格，罗森伯格又推脱——莫扎特没想到的是，却是陪同的萨列里解了围。

萨列里彬彬有礼地解释了音乐和舞蹈同时存在的必要性，事实上他自己也是这方面的先锋人物，约瑟夫二世压下了脾气，大手一挥，同意莫扎特在自己的歌剧上使用芭蕾。

莫扎特松了口气。第二天他就跑去找了萨列里表示感谢。萨列里在自己的宫廷琴房接待了他。

“这没什么。”萨列里说。“我很期待看到您的新剧。仅就昨天我们看到的部分来说已经很精彩。”

莫扎特非常兴奋。“您不会后悔的！我敢说这会是您看过最棒的剧！真感谢您把达·蓬特让给我！”

萨列里表情僵硬地笑了笑，没说什么。

莫扎特又跟他聊了几句，正要起身离开，萨列里忽然叫住了他。

“莫扎特阁下，我有几个问题，不知当不当问。”他说。

莫扎特转回身看向他。

“您是否相信有上帝之音？”萨列里问。

莫扎特本能地看向阿玛迪。阿玛迪也看着他。

“您是否相信，黑暗也能结出音乐之花？罪孽也可以成为引人入胜的美妙交响，连那些最无法饶恕的罪过也可以？”

“您是指……”莫扎特问。

“诅咒和谋杀。”萨列里说。他顿了顿，忽然笑起来。“当然，只是我的一些想法。您知道，我正在构思一部关于复仇的新剧……”

莫扎特看了看阿玛迪，又看向萨列里。

“当然，我想您知道，光凭喜爱音乐这件事，是不足以成为音乐家的……”萨列里低声说了一句。他冷静的表情出现了一丝裂缝，有一点忍耐不住的痛苦泄露了出来。“……上帝会怎样看待因爱而生的恐惧和仇恨？谋反与叛乱的逆民吗？”他讽刺地笑了起来，却看起来更像是在哭。

“我相信的。”莫扎特回答。

他忽然很想告诉萨列里一些事情，一些他从未与别人分享过的事。他背负了这个秘密——这个阴影——如此之久，可萨列里看起来比他的阴影更深，几乎要被黑暗吞噬了，湿漉漉地滴着绝望和愤怒的水。

这个音乐家在挣扎，莫扎特想帮他。

“我的中间名叫阿玛迪乌斯。”莫扎特说。他把阿玛迪拉到了面前。

“意思是——上帝的宠儿。”

萨列里怔怔地看着他。

莫扎特想，真遗憾，他还是看不见阿玛迪。

他伸出手，抓住了萨列里的手，让他去摸阿玛迪。但在萨列里看来，不过是让他碰莫扎特的另一只手。

萨列里似乎觉得自己被嘲笑了。他挣扎了起来，挣开了莫扎特的手，脸涨得通红，转身就想走。

“看看我，萨列里阁下！”莫扎特叫起来。“安东尼奥！”

萨列里转过身看着他。

莫扎特捧住了阿玛迪的头。阿玛迪安安静静地站着，一动不动。

“音乐之灵也有一个名字，叫阿玛迪。”他说。“上帝偏爱的孩子。”

萨列里看起来处于被侮辱得快要发飙和快要哭出来的状态，但莫扎特还没有说完。

“可他懂得并不多，他不知道生活的滋味，也不知道爱是什么，恨是什么，他所能做的，是把我——我们的感受用音乐转化出来，再让人听见——这不是真实，因为音乐就不是真实，但你说为什么人们要听音乐？因为人们知道什么是爱和恨，他们会在音乐里听到自己，看到天主——上帝在看着啊，安东尼奥，我们能做的事情是多么大，又多么小啊……”

萨列里停顿了很久，然后他伸手拽住莫扎特，吻上他的嘴唇，在莫扎特吃惊地眨眼间，把他推出了门。

“我很遗憾，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”萨列里说。“我真的很抱歉。”他把门关上了。

《费加罗的婚礼》演出大获成功。莫扎特又一次成为维也纳艺术社交界的明星。他写信给父亲，邀请他来观看。时隔这么久，沃尔夫冈希望爸爸能放下旧怨，接受康斯坦茨，也为儿子取得的成就骄傲。

他为列奥帕多的到来做了充足的准备，特意买了新衣服，把家里也装扮一新，满心以为爸爸能称赞他，没想到列奥帕多却是来劝他返回萨尔茨堡——大主教原谅你了，他希望你回去。爸爸说，居然是认真的。

沃尔夫冈当然一口拒绝。看看我，爸爸！看看这一切！他伸手在他的豪华公寓里转了一圈，您是让我扔下这一切返回那个又破又旧封闭得像个监狱的萨尔茨堡？

列奥帕多变了脸色。那是你家。你从那里走出来。

这也是我家！沃尔夫冈争辩。他们不欢而散。

列奥帕多在儿子家根本住不习惯。他嫌康斯坦茨习惯差，明明自己不过是个记谱员的女儿，出身不好却铺张浪费，根本不会持家，乱花丈夫的钱，每天睡到中午才起，家务也不做，丈夫穿的衣领都发黄了也不知道洗！虽然他碍于尊严不会直接对康斯坦茨说，但对自己儿子就没有好脸色。穿得像什么样子！孔雀一样，只会招摇，看看他交的那些朋友，玩的什么鬼玩意，没人看着怎么堕落成这个样子？那些爸妈教的节制、勤劳、恭谨的美德都到哪儿去了？上帝怎么会容忍沃尔夫冈这样的行为？你是在自找麻烦！

沃尔夫冈被爸爸好一顿训，十分不开心，但还是强颜欢笑，请爸爸去看《费加罗的婚礼》，指望着这么出色的成功之作能让列奥帕多开心起来。

可列奥帕多气得打颤。成何体统！芭蕾露出的大腿就在剧台上转，乱七八糟的剧情，音乐居然在鼓励这种放纵？沃尔夫冈，你真是太堕落了！如果这是你的成功，我不看也罢！搞这种复杂的音乐，经典的简洁对称和克制被你忘到哪里去了？那才是上帝称颂之乐！我教给你的全都忘了？你把我当什么了？你只是为了显示你的成功才叫我过来，显示你有多能干？告诉你，你在我眼中永远是个什么都不懂的孩子！

他说到愤怒之处就把旧账一起翻了。你害死了妈妈，不思悔改，背叛了姐姐，南内尔根本不想见你，你还想怎样，以为用这种低俗混乱的音乐像小丑一样博得喝彩就是成功？我一直教你的是这样吗？你知不知道这种浮夸的音乐不会长久，这些捧你的转身就会把你踩在脚下，你知不知道这是反复无常的维也纳，今天你享受荣华，可有多少暗箭等着要把你射下来？你本来有光明前途，却生生抛弃，非要走上歧路，还不知悔改，自以为是！我为你付出了多少，世界上没人比我爱你更深……可你这个不孝子，伤透了我的心，我不会再原谅你！

沃尔夫冈竭力辩解，我不是，我并没有——我做的一切都只是为了让您能骄傲啊——您想要什么，尽管说，我的一切都是您给的。康斯坦茨我会教育她，音乐——音乐就是让我这样写的，这是最好的表达，可您如果不喜欢，我可以改，告诉我，爸爸，我怎样才能让您满意？

他急得要哭，要认错但又不知哪里错了——他成功错了吗？人们喜欢他错了吗？他享受生活错了吗？阿玛迪——错了吗？

可没有用，列奥帕多失望透顶，没待满计划行程的一半就返回了萨尔茨堡。

莫扎特在爸爸走后大病一场，甚至拖延了《唐璜》的写作进程。康斯坦茨急得哭，花重金请来医生给他看病，放了不少血。

沃尔夫冈在高热的半昏半醒间看到不少幻象。一群人穿着小丑服围着他跳舞，不让他离开，他想逃逃不掉，一个像席卡内德的小丑露出了尖利的牙齿把他打倒在地，爸爸在远处出现，他急忙呼救，希望爸爸能救他，爸爸却转过脸去，下一刻变成了科洛雷多，从他身边抢走了阿玛迪，他赶上去想抢回来，姐姐出现了，挡住了他，他又向姐姐求救，南内尔笑了起来，变成了阿洛伊西娅，用戴着钻戒的手捂着嘴微笑，说没人会爱你啊，沃尔夫冈……沃尔夫冈急哭了，连忙叫着康斯坦茨，康斯坦茨！却看到康斯坦茨和萨列里在亲密地跳舞，在莫扎特看过来时萨列里用手指对他做出噤声的姿势，康斯坦茨笑着对他远远抛了个飞吻……浓稠的黑暗包裹了上来，熟悉的人和小丑们都消失了，只剩下沃尔夫冈一个人。无数的声音在窃窃私语，听着像一出歌剧，费加罗的旋律，唐璜的唱词，却变了调，成为阴森可怖的劣质滑稽剧——这个无药可救的小鬼，可怜的男孩（天降神童莫扎特！），愚蠢肤浅又懒惰（天才，我是上帝的宠儿！呸！），他搞砸了一切，他毁掉了他的家庭（全都完了，一切都是他的错！），他回不去了（男爵夫人的声音说星星洒落黄金，在无人到达的地方……），因为他太软弱了（软弱！自以为是！爸爸的声音说这世界上没有人比我更爱你……）！他以为这是哪里？（这是维也纳，这是维也纳！）我们嫉妒一切成功，暗暗嘲笑（盼望着胜者掉下来，暗地里捅刀），维也纳只会记住死人的荣光（去死吧！去死吧！那竟然是莫扎特自己的声音）！

莫扎特醒来时一时分不清现实，他盯着天花板静静流泪，他想他到底做错了什么？

阿玛迪爬到他旁边，紧紧贴着他躺下，小手小脚都缠在他身上，莫扎特虚弱无力，根本没法推开他，相反，他伸手把他往怀里带了带。

“……我做错了什么？除了想要自由之外？”他说，却不是对阿玛迪，而是对已经听不见他声音的爸爸。“……这样的我，不值得被爱吗？”他苦笑了一声。“我不会成为第二个列奥帕多，我不会成为任何人。我就是我啊。”

他摸着阿玛迪的脸，看着他澄澈的眼睛。“……他到底爱的是你，还是我？”

阿玛迪眨了一下眼睛，把头埋进他怀里。莫扎特抱紧了他。

“可我们都回不去了。”他低声说。

打击接踵而至。

没过多久，因为《费加罗的婚礼》在贵族当中引起的非议，约瑟夫二世一纸令下，歌剧被禁演了。

这对莫扎特造成了不小的影响，他这才想到萨列里那句“抱歉”。他肯定是知道这件事的，说不定还在其中推波助澜！但找他理论毫无用处。

何况这已不是他考虑的首要问题。禁演后不到一周，久未联络的南内尔来信：父亲去世。他到最后也没有给沃尔夫冈留下遗言，他就这样抛下了自己最疼爱的儿子。

很难说是不是这个消息摧毁了莫扎特的精神。他知道父亲身体不好，他知道！父亲在孤苦和失望中去世，他没能等到沃尔夫冈的道歉。沃尔夫冈沉湎在不被理解的自怨自怜中，又以手上工作太忙为借口，甚至没赶回去看他最后一眼。他一直在让爸爸失望。爸爸再也听不到他的音乐了！再也不会责骂他，也不会夸赞他了！他答应父亲的事一件都没有做到，这么多年来他都干了些什么啊……

每天都很心碎，他想着爸爸，忍不住就要哭，又得打起精神来写作，阿玛迪拽着他的手不让他离开琴键。

可瞧瞧他写的是什么。唐璜啊唐璜。“呜呼，生如白驹过隙，此身乃是草芥，任死神随意收割；你的青春总算过得差强人意，即使照你的心愿能再活一遍，它仍将流逝——”

禁令下找莫扎特写曲演奏的都变少，生活变得拮据，催债的纷纷上门，沃尔夫冈时常需要厚着脸皮找人借钱，这时候那些“朋友们”就纷纷消失了。以至于他甚至不得不低头向萨列里借过钱——萨列里拒绝了他，但帮助他在皇帝那里谋了一个写舞曲的差事，钱不多，但至少是固定薪水。康斯坦茨不太高兴，觉得这差事微薄，萨列里又欺负她丈夫，但她忙着照顾刚出生的孩子，也需要更多钱给奶娘。他们已经生了三个男孩，只有老二卡尔活了下来，成为长子，被早早送去了寄宿学校，这个新生的是小女孩，他们给她起名特雷西亚，她看起来健壮得很，他们希望她能活下来。

但这个希望在第二年夏天破灭。特雷西亚最终没有活过一岁，一次热风寒夺走了她。

与此同时，拖延许久的《唐璜》上演。莫扎特对此抱以厚望，却惨遭滑铁卢。维也纳用与把他捧上高峰同样的热情嘲讽他，说这部歌剧“混乱不堪，充满了令人费解的和弦，添油加醋的冗余细节，莫扎特用过多油滑证明了他的庸俗”。

父亲真的什么都看到了。沃尔夫冈心灰意冷地想。可就算他知道了，父亲也不可能复生，不可能再回来告诉他什么你可以做，什么你不可以——

爸爸都是对的，可他不会去做。他做不到，他注定要让父亲失望。这比歌剧失败更令人心碎。

生活开始动荡了起来。

哈斯堡王朝卷入了战争，歌舞升平的维也纳也受到了影响，乐廷开支收紧，对音乐的支持显著减少，铺张习惯了的莫扎特首当其冲，他不得不搬出了维也纳市中心，在郊区租了个房子，意图减少开销，可康斯坦茨一眼相中一栋很大的房子，最后的租金也不比城里便宜。为了多赚点钱，莫扎特开始筹备巡回演出，信心百倍地相信时隔多年他变得更有经验，一定会成功。

然而巡回演出很不顺利，场地要花钱，请乐队和做广告都要花钱，曼海姆和慕尼黑也没有他意料中那样欢迎他。他把全部家当都抵在这巡回演出上，还把父亲的遗产也花光了，最后也没收回成本，不得不找南内尔要走了父亲留给她的钱，用于偿还租赁和路费。

南内尔寄来了钱，但再也没给他回过信。

沃尔夫冈开始察觉到，他能做到的真的太少了。音乐到底能改变什么？其实什么都没有。战争不会因为一首歌停下。战事吃紧，维也纳风雨飘摇，青年人纷纷被送上战场，贵族们也受到波及，虽然总是忍不住用无伤大雅的漂亮玩意儿粉饰太平，但就连一向不在意政事的莫扎特都能察觉到，其实每个人都很紧张。无能为力感笼罩着这座昔日浮华之城。

莫扎特以妈妈的名字命名的女儿出生即夭折。康斯坦茨失去了太多孩子，已经麻木得连哭都哭不出来，只是这个甚至来不及受洗，让她受到了打击。

“她连天堂都去不了。”她说，在奶妈抱走孩子后。“她甚至连奶都没吃到……她很乖啊。我都看见她的眼睛了，棕绿色的，像你。可她连天堂都去不了……”

莫扎特抓紧了她的肩。

康斯坦茨垂下头来。“有什么用呢？我们到底是怎样被造出来，活，又死去。这一切到底有什么意义？”

莫扎特也低下头来，什么话也没说。

“活着也没有比死了更好。”康斯坦茨说。

莫扎特打断了她。“不许这样说。”

“那为什么上帝要用这种痛苦考验我？她什么都没有做错！她唯一的罪，就是被我带来了世上。”康斯坦茨说，她疲惫地用手捂住了脸。“我受够了，沃尔夫冈。”

沃尔夫冈让助产大夫给她拿来鸦片叮，给她吸两口平静下来，睡一觉就好了。

送走了大夫，莫扎特走出去看他女儿最后一眼。他的安娜玛丽亚，脸和骨头都变形了，扭成了奇怪的形状，被用毛巾裹着，身上还带着母体里的血液，颜色不是婴儿的粉嫩，而是发青的，看起来陌生得几乎不像是个孩子，反而像个怪物。

可他也是个怪物。从他得到阿玛迪那一刻起，他就是个怪物。阿玛迪也是个怪物。

什么音乐之灵，什么世界之王，什么天才神童，什么上帝宠爱的孩子……看看自己吧，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！一事无成，一败涂地，依然可笑地相信着天上的星星会洒下黄金，他嘲笑的那些人想必也嘲笑着他的愚蠢。可他能怎么办？阿玛迪活生生地在他眼前，他就必须得相信着这追寻值得相信。

阿玛迪握住了他的手，抬起头看他。沃尔夫冈朝他笑笑。这场景多么熟悉。每一个灰暗的时刻，痛苦和欢乐的时刻，阿玛迪都在，他永远在。

每个人都需要有属于自己的空间，在那里与自己的灵魂共处。连康斯坦茨都忍不住要怒吼，诘问上帝。莫扎特没有。永远都有阿玛迪。他代替着上帝之眼看着莫扎特，时时刻刻地提醒他，别忘了你是谁，别忘了你还有必须要做到的事，别忘了天上的星星……别忘了，你得到了这馈赠，你得付出什么。

世间万物都会留下影子，除了阿玛迪。可世间万物都会死亡消逝，除了阿玛迪。

莫扎特一次次把他推开，一次次把他找回来。人生仿佛在原地转圈。一圈又一圈。

若上帝真的对人类有所期待，若祂真的照自己样子造人，真的想在这苦难人间看到什么希望的话，祂到底想看到人活成什么样？

不断地遗忘，不断地原谅。不这样，怎么活得下去？

门被敲响了。咚咚咚地敲得很急，莫扎特走过去开门。戴鸟骨面具的黑衣人出现在门前。他有一瞬以为是医生回来拿落下的东西，却立刻意识到并不是。

那黑衣人开口了，声音沙哑遥远，仿佛来自另一个世界：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，我这里有一份委托，需要你完成。出于主顾的要求，希望你保密。他希望你为一位大人写《安魂曲》。这是定金。”

金币在黑色的布袋里发出悦耳的碰撞声音。莫扎特迟疑着，没有接，被硬塞进了手里。

黑衣人用手摸了摸帽檐对他行礼。“我还会再来的，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”然后他迈着沉重的步子离开了，莫扎特追了出去，发现门口已经找不到他的人影。

沃尔夫冈把金币放在了桌上。他的手颤抖，心跳过快，头一阵阵发晕。他知道那是谁。死亡的气息他闻得到。他知道他时日无多。

可为什么这么快？怎么会这样快？

康斯坦茨在里头问谁来了，莫扎特走进屋里，康斯坦茨耳朵很尖地问他我听到他说委托，我们是不是又要有钱了？她期待地看向丈夫，莫扎特伸手理了理她的头发。

“来自另一个世界的委托。”莫扎特说。他苦笑了一声。“别问了。”

既然知道死期已近，很多事情就变得紧迫了起来。答应席卡内德很久的《魔笛》要尽快写完，而且是莫扎特喜欢的德语剧本，他不知疲倦地扑到了新剧的创作中。他本来答应康斯坦茨康复后和她一起去巴登旅游散心，可一忙起来就完全忘得一干二净。康斯坦茨一气之下扔下他独自走了，莫扎特失落了一阵，就被席卡内德拖去了他新搭建的市民剧院，在那里一边看着他们布景一边写曲。

《安魂曲》他也在写，白天他写《魔笛》，晚上夜深人静他就写《安魂曲》。他每天工作超过十五个小时，几乎不离开他的钢琴。阿玛迪疯狂极了，他几乎是粗暴地按着莫扎特的手在琴键上弹下一串串旋律，莫扎特控制不了把手拿下来。

那么多音乐从他心里涌出来，仿佛阿玛迪也知道时日无多，所以逼迫着他必须尽快写出来。多么美的音乐啊，莫扎特知道自己在完成一部杰作。

世界上最美妙的事情就在于知道自己在创造出没有人可以做得到的东西。会成为路标一样，在未来十年、五十年、一百年都闪闪发光——啊，那是星星啊……那星星洒落的黄金已经近在眼前了，只要一伸手，就能被它的光芒灼伤——

他发起了烧，时断时续，有时候莫扎特甚至不能分辨是自己在动着笔还是阿玛迪在动着笔。可在高热的谵妄中，有一样东西，非常清晰，无法忽视。

那是永恒。或者说是上帝。

非常冷。寒冷得如同赤身裸体站在雪山顶上，骨头都快感觉不到。没有声音，完全寂静。可这样的冷，让莫扎特血液沸腾，靠近一点，身体就会消失一部分，那永恒就更近了，苍穹在脚下，星星在身边闪耀，空气结成了冰，消失的那部分身体连同灵魂封在里面，永远都不会化。

那也是死亡，他非常清楚。

《魔笛》完成了。在市民剧院的演出大获成功。莫扎特硬撑着完成了首演，然后在后台遇上了科洛雷多。

时隔这么久再见到亲王大主教，沃尔夫冈的第一个反应还是强行挺直了腰，竭力掩饰自己的病态。

科洛雷多在自己手上拍了拍手套，他沉默了一会儿才开口。“你干得不错。”

莫扎特没吭声。

“上帝给予了你很多偏爱。”科洛雷多说。“你的权柄很大，我无权干涉。”

莫扎特悄悄撑住椅子支撑身体。他重新看向科洛雷多。大主教和他印象里不太一样了，他的头发没那么整齐，表情也没那么志在必得。某个角度看，他甚至称得上谦恭。

“但你的天赋需要正确的引导。博取平民的喝彩太浪费了，他们的品位无足轻重。”科洛雷多说。“回来吧。我会给你一个全新的开始。你值得的。”

莫扎特有点想笑。这可能是科洛雷多对他说过最和善的话。如果十年前，他或许真的就跟他走了。可现在已经太迟了。玫瑰早已凋谢，玫瑰也不重要了。

他摇了摇头。“我现在很好。”他答道。“这就是我的音乐，它就是属于所有人的。”

科洛雷多走上前来，他伸出手，迟疑了一下，摸了摸莫扎特瘦得脱形的脸。他的手很暖。

“我知道你的困难。”他低声说。“何必要这样固执？”

“我不会再做你的奴仆。”莫扎特回答。

科洛雷多深深地看他。“在你拒绝之前想清楚。”他的手摸到了莫扎特的耳根，又到了脖子，在那里停住了。他以前就一直最喜欢这样摸年少的音乐家。莫扎特闭上了眼睛，让自己贪恋这一秒的温柔。

“你得知道你自己想要什么——人生之路没有平坦之途，你到底希望世界以怎样的形象记住你？”科洛雷多说。

莫扎特睁开了眼睛。他看向大主教。科洛雷多盯着他，蓝色的眼睛反着光，第一次完全只映着他的影子。

莫扎特一瞬间想起了很多过去。科洛雷多放松时的微笑，那朵玫瑰的香气，第一个吻，大主教卧室顶上漂亮的帷幔，他们无休无止的战争……

“不。”他回答。“尽管我同意你说人生之路没有平坦之途——但是，你的路不是我的。”

科洛雷多松开了手。他什么话也没再说。

莫扎特目送他离开。

他垂下头，亲吻自己右手的食指，那是科洛雷多戴主教戒指的地方。阿玛迪抓着他的衣角，看看他，又看看远去的主教。莫扎特微笑起来，摸了摸他的头。

他想他真的爱过科洛雷多。虽然他从未说过。那时他太年轻，科洛雷多也太年轻，某种程度上科洛雷多是比莫扎特更虔诚的理想主义者。只是他们的信仰从一开始就分道扬镳。

科洛雷多或许不知道，但他确实是所有人里最接近阿玛迪的那个。

《魔笛》还在上演，但莫扎特的身体已经彻底不行了。

康斯坦茨匆忙赶了回来，哭着为他找医生治疗，莫扎特却并不配合，他还有最重要的一部乐曲没有完成。安魂曲啊，没有写完这曲子他如何能安息？

魔笛为他带来了一点钱。但之前的欠债实在太多，看医生又很贵，这点钱并不能让莫扎特的生活变得更好一点。康斯坦茨急得四处求救，惊动了萨列里。宫廷乐长找到了他们在郊区的家。

康斯坦茨一点都不欢迎他，甚至想泼水赶他出去，被莫扎特阻止了。他几乎称得上欢欣地把萨列里迎进了家门，还怕康斯坦茨碍事，支她去找助手填完曲谱。

萨列里看起来一点也不复往日平静矜持，他甚至有点战兢。他扶着莫扎特在床上坐下，可莫扎特又忍不住要爬起来写谱，却连笔都握不稳了。萨列里眼圈发了红，找了个靠枕让他靠在沙发上，听他念着谱，帮他记下来。

莫扎特看着他看了一会儿，笑起来。“安东尼奥，你恨我吧？”

“怎么会，你别多想。”萨列里矢口否认，却不敢看他的脸。

“我就要死了，安东尼奥。你也可以安心了。”莫扎特说。“这安魂曲就是为我自己写的。”

萨列里没有说话，手里的笔停了下来。

“人总得一死。”莫扎特低声说。“谁也逃不掉。”

萨列里起身，走到了他身边，握住了他的手。“不要死。”他低声说。他的眼泪快要掉了。

莫扎特拍了拍他的手。“别怕啊，我们会在另一面再见的。”

萨列里的眼泪终于落下，砸到了莫扎特手背上。烫烫的。莫扎特有时候想他明明身居高位，装成成熟模样，结果暗地里一片赤诚之心爱音乐，情感多得没处盛放，比莫扎特还虔诚。他也经历了很多吧……

“笑一笑，”沃尔夫冈笑了起来。“我活得很够，干够了坏事、好事，该爽的都爽过，死神收割还提前给我打招呼，所以到最后也不要哭。”

萨列里擦干净了眼泪，勉强地笑了起来。“你要在你的墓碑上刻上：沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，嘲笑死神，愚弄光阴吗？”

“我喜欢这句话。”莫扎特答道。他重复了一遍，歪了歪头。“谁叫我们是音乐家呢？”

萨列里也笑了起来。他凑上前，撩开莫扎特过长的流海，靠上去看进他的眼睛。

“我会一直活下去，看谁笑到最后。”萨列里轻声说。然后他亲吻了莫扎特苍白的嘴唇。他吻得很用力，咬破了彼此的舌头，鲜腥的血，带着铁锈味儿，鲜活的、温暖的，生命、爱恋、嫉恨与宽恕的味道。

他撤开时莫扎特眼睛里也含泪了。他想说谢谢，也想说真好，还想说原谅我。但他知道他什么都不必说，萨列里是个斗士，因为他是个音乐家，真正的那种。他知道为了得到音乐他们这些人都需要付出什么——如果那不是整颗心或者整个灵魂。

“再会，安东尼奥。”他说。

“再会，阿玛迪乌斯。”萨列里答道。

他们不说永别，因为知道会在永恒里再见。

留给莫扎特的时间越来越少了，阿玛迪几乎是掐着他的脖子逼着他继续爬起来写，字迹模糊，他都快不知道在写些什么。

身体变得越来越沉重，满足阿玛迪的要求也越来越难，每写一个音符都觉得是在从所剩不多的生命里汲取血液，求生本能逼着沃尔夫冈推开阿玛迪。他挣扎着，想要喘口气，想要活——

别再逼我了，阿玛迪，求求你，放过我，你还想要什么？看看这一切，看看我，看看我完成的，够了吗？我已经失去了一切！我的青春、家庭、爸爸、姐姐！我的梦想我的生命——还有什么你不能拿走？除了我心口上的血，你再也不能从我这里得到更多了——

阿玛迪看着他，停顿了一瞬，然后第一次，他开了口。

那并不是话语。大调、小调、和弦、音符、词句、节拍、旋律、强拍、弱拍、舞曲、狂想曲、协奏曲、歌剧……那是世间所有的音乐，那是还未被写下的所有音乐，那是星星，那是未来，那是永恒。汹涌而至，淹没一切。

沃尔夫冈睁大了眼睛。

——上帝啊，他浪费了多少时间。

他撑起身体，咳嗽，咽下一口喉咙里翻涌的血，然后吃力地写下一个音符，又是下一个。他看不清东西了，他只能凭感觉写，写到纸外了也不知道。

阿玛迪还在唱，无数音乐汇集在一起，宏大光辉，宇宙变得小如一首歌。他抓住了莫扎特的衣领，他的笔已经捅进了莫扎特的心脏。莫扎特想拨开他的手，想跪在他面前祈求他。

再等等我！再等一等！我还有那么多旋律没写出来啊，阿玛迪，再多给我一些时间，求你了，阿玛迪……

那不仅是写给他自己的，也是写给很多人的，写给这个人间。

——这是可痛哭的日子，死人要从尘埃中复活，罪人要被判处。

然而天主啊！求你予以宽赦。

莫扎特再也写不出一个音了。

他的心脏越跳越慢，他的手脚都动不了了。多神奇，反而是这时候他的头脑前所未有的清醒，仿佛脱离了身体的束缚就进入了新的领域。

他看着阿玛迪。阿玛迪停下来了。然而音乐没有。他那样小小的身躯也不知怎样会发出这样的声响，仿佛宇宙韵律，天体之歌。

阿玛迪放下了笔（不，别停下，求你了），他看了一会儿自己的手，那上面已经被莫扎特心口的血染红了（还有多少，求你都拿去，别停下），他白瓷一般的脸上落下了一串晶莹的泪珠，然后他笑了起来，搂住了莫扎特的脖子（天主啊，原谅我，做过的和没做到的，原谅我）。

他开始变化。

他变成了一个女孩，莫扎特过了一会儿才想起来那是他很小的时候喜欢过的邻居家女孩，他牵过她的手，亲吻过她汗津津的红脸蛋。他都快要忘记了她的名字，艾丽莎，是吗，她是叫艾丽莎吗？莫扎特还因为跟她分别大哭过一场呢！艾丽莎变成了侍卫长的女儿，穿着粉红的裙子，坐在教堂的凳子上晃着脚，黑眼珠灵活地打转，撇着嘴说男人要会打仗才帅气！莫扎特为她去偷卫队的剑，划破了手，她还哭过哩，眼泪砸在莫扎特的手上，莫扎特偷偷亲了她的嘴唇。她又变化了，饭店的女招待，有浓密的棕发和绿色的眼睛，她的胸脯非常柔软，让莫扎特第一次知道了女性的奥妙，她笑起来左脸颊有个酒窝，她说哎呀孩子的语调带着异国口音，让莫扎特着迷……阿洛伊西娅唱出的第一个音符，她梳起高高的发髻，后颈上的绒毛在阳光里是金色的，她说“不，沃尔夫冈，不——”时眼睛里的泪珠……康斯坦茨熟睡时像个孩子那样的表情，她懂的那些让他们俩都疯狂大笑，笑着笑着又疯狂接吻和做爱的笑话，莫扎特在她身上找到了多少乐趣啊，她暴烈的温柔，微笑时眼睛里的闪光……

那些莫扎特爱过的人们，每一个都重新属于他，无数他曾享受过的爱，无数欢乐，无数幸福，以及伴随而来的无数痛苦和迷惘，都如花一般在眼前次序绽放，幻化成了一片花田。他们给了他他们所能给的独一无二的东西，他也还给他们他所能给的他们想要的东西。他一无所有了，这让他拥有了一切。

莫扎特笑起来了。阿玛迪已经变成了一个熟悉又陌生的人，他有妈妈的面容，也有艾丽莎的，也有侍卫长女儿的，也是阿洛伊西娅，也是康斯坦茨，锋利的下颌属于科洛雷多，柔软的手指是萨列里……他托起了沃尔夫冈，轻飘飘如一片羽毛。他们飞起来了，飞向那永恒寒凉之所，光也越来越强，空气变成冰晶，闪烁着缤纷的光。

空气稀薄，莫扎特渐渐无法再飞，阿玛迪却还拽着他，一直往上，不知哪里才是尽头。寒意如钢铁一般锋利，刺入了他，闪亮极了，他却不觉得害怕。与之相反，他觉得快乐。

多奇妙啊！整个空间都是折射着万有的冰晶，每一块里都有一个世界，如同一个星星的碎片。原来星星如此寒冷，寒冷也是会灼伤人的——莫扎特想着。他穿过这些冰晶，碰撞着它们，形成涟漪，于是整个宇宙都在奏鸣。

多么美妙啊。他还有机会记下来吗？他还想写更多啊，人间的悲欢离合，永恒的清冷之音……音乐啊，这上帝最珍贵的奥秘，人类灵魂的镜子，他还想让更多人听见——

可是他已经被永恒包围了。他无法再动了。这寒冷是光明，封存住不朽，也让时间失去意义。

阿玛迪松开了手。

他转过身，看向莫扎特。他什么话也没说，只是微笑起来，蓝眼睛温柔极了，从未如此生动，然后他就变得透明，化成了无数冰晶中的一片。

莫扎特突然痛彻心扉——他甚至不知道他怎么还能感到疼痛。可他知道，这就是结束了。

星星落在他身上，星星一直在对他唱歌，星星说：谢谢你叫我阿玛迪。

莫扎特终于笑了起来。

谢谢你，音乐。

-end-


End file.
